El caballero Dragon
by Vampire zelda
Summary: Despues de rescatar a hyrule...OoT Todo lo que siempre quisimos que ha Link le pasara hasta desde convestirse en Rey hasta ... descubranlo ust mismos Terminada LINKxZELDA
1. Chapter 1 Caballero de la luz

**EL CABALLERO DRAGON**

Nota: este fic es sumamente empalagoso extremadamente romántico y cursi así que léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad y aclarando que es linkzelda mi pareja favorita

Nuestra historia se desarrolla cuando link salva termina que pasa después ?

N/A: notas del autor

….. pensamientos de los personales

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO cambio de escena

…… o los paréntesis representan las acciones de los personajes

**Introducción **

En una lejana tierra llamada hyrule con bastos bosques, montañas tan altas que podrían tocar el cielo hermosos lagos llenos de agua cristalina donde se reflejan los primeros rayos del sol existe una leyenda que ha perdurado por largos años un caballero de corazón puro ha de derrotar a todo un dragón negro así regira los dragones celestiales los cuales son blancos como el alma pura del héroe.

**Capitulo I**

**Caballero de la luz**

A lo lejos se ve un jinete muy joven aproximadamente de unos 10 años es de cabellos dorados a pesar de su edad era gallardo y valiente, sus ojos azules como el cielo eran penetrantes y su alma pura, el cual vestía una túnica verde,

Link- epona casi llegamos a hyrule resisteme pregunto que cara pondrán todos y sobre todo ella… al verme después de 3 años bueno después de todo no fue mucho tiempo XD

Link- este bosque no me gusta nada debí pedirle a skullkid que me diera un mapa XD

En eso un hombre encapuchado se para enfrente de link y epona

Link- que es ese ruido! epona ten cuidado

Encapuchado- tu que salvaste a hyrule y a termina el cual posee la trifuerza del coraje ven conmigo…

Link- pero quien eres y… como sabes todo eso… eres de termina? O serás de hyrule?... no talvez…

Encapuchado- solo sígueme

Link. Esta bien…quien será este hombre?... se ve medio raro espero que no sea un ladrón por que si nooo…..

Al divisar hacia el horizonte del bosque se encuentran con un templo con la insignia de la trifuerza en lo alto era muy bello irradiaba luz, rodeado por un rio cuyas aguas eran cristalinas

Link – OoO que es este lugar? que bonito

Encapuchado- sígueme….

Link entra aunque un poco cauteloso ¬¬

Al entrar link vio un largo corredor no sabia que era todo ese lugar pero tenia que seguir a ese hombre

Encapuchado- Tu as sido elegido entre tantos otros candidatos para formar parte de la elite caballeros de la luz a pesar de tu corta edad…se que será mas difícil para ti

Link- ningún reto es difícil para mi!

Encapuchado- que seguridad vamos a ver que tanto resiste y le dura la seguridad jejeje siendo así ….

El encapuchado se quito su larga capucha…

Encapuchado: Yo soy Orca y desde este día seré tu maestro de artes marciales, de esgrima y defensa personal…

En eso entra un joven alto, guapo de 20 años ojos azules muy obscuros y de cabello largo y rubio recogidos con una coleta un tanto despeinada muy al estilo link …

Orca: Raven muéstrale a link las instalaciones, dale su nueva vestimenta, sus armas y bueno ya sabes todo el protocolo

Raven y link salen del recinto y caminan por lo largos pasillos

Raven- hola sabes eres muy joven para estar aquí … mmm sabes yo entre siendo una poco mas grande que tu tenia aproximadamente 14 años ya casi termino aquí ha sido duro pero vale la pena ya veras porque siendo tan joven el maestro orca lo acepto? casi lo olvido tu nombre es…?

Link- Me llamo link dime raven en que consiste ser un caballero de la luz?

Raven- yo diría que no es en lo que consiste si no en lo que implica serlo… sabes esta orden fue fundada desde la creación de hyrule con el único propósito de servirle aunque son muy pocos los que se gradúan

Link- ese no será un problema siempre había querido ser caballero y proteger a hyrule

Raven- se que a ti te llaman el héroe del tiempo y que además salvaste a termina déjame decirte que ese es solo el comienzo …. Jeje (riendo sarcásticamente)

Link- que tipo tan extraño pero por alguna extraña razón me cae bien y dime raven porque cuando hyrule se encontraba en problemas no fueron al rescate de la princesa?

Raven- porque creímos que no era necesario…

Link- OO como que no era necesario la princesa zelda pudo haber….

Raven- aja con que te gusta la princesa zelda - subiendo los brazos y cruzándolos

Link- n/n este no……. como crees que yoo.. además yo ….

Raven- dándole un empujo a link- no seas exagerado mira este es tu cuarto.. cámbiate te espero para seguirte mostrando las instalaciones pero apúrate hein? 

Link- entro al cuarto y lo miro detenidamente era grande demasiado para su gusto un tanto lujoso vio un closet con gravados una pequeña sala con una mesa y fruta arriba de ella y una agradable cama con edredón azul con grabados de la trifuerza y dos puertas una conducía al baño y la otra hacia una sala de armamentos OO esto es demasiado pensó abrió el closet y encontró una túnica verde con un gravado de… si adivinaron de la trifuerza solo con un lijero cambio estas tenían dos espadas debajo como el escudo de una escuelaque bonita túnica pensó link se la puso en el acto sin quitarse su gorro y salio…

Raven- por los dioses pareces un macuarro entro a su cuarto mira link en la academia no puedes usar esto ni puedes tener el cabello tan largo

Link- que OO como que no y que piensas a hacer… digo tu lo tienes largo OO que haces con esas tijeras NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raven- si tengo el cabello largo es porque yo … bueno lo sabrás después y deja de quejarte además no esta tan corto jejejeje

Link- con el cabello a la altura del cuello porque lo hisiste ? TT no había derecho rápido reacciono espera a que les diga a mis amigos que me voy a convertir en caballero se pondrán muy felices

Raven con un jesto un tanto amargo no link durante tu permanencia aquí con nosotros no podrás comunicarte con el exterior solo podrás ir de incógnito y si alguien se entera que estas aquí te expulsaran irrevocablemente

Link- pero porque?Oo

Raven- el maestro orca tiene sus digamos… "prevenciones" ( con los dedos hace la seña entre comillas) mira link no te preocupes yo tb ya tiene muxo que no no veo a …..

Link- a quien?

Raven- a nadie mira casi llegamos

Al entrar en un recinto tipo jardín vio a muchos jóvenes todos con vestiduras diferentes algunos con túnicas verdes, rojas y azules aunque en realidad había muy pocos con este color…. Los colores verdes simbolizaban a los chicos de nuevo ingreso y las rojas a los chicos un poco mas experimentados y las azules eran para los que casi se graduaban Y en una plataforma estaba orca con raven y otros… entre los cuales estaba raru OO

Raru: bienvenidos sean todos y sobre todo a nuestros nuevos egresados al TEMPLO DE LA LUZ como desendiete del fundador de esta academia quiero presentar a los maestros que ayudaran a formarmacion orca segundo al mando será su profesor de artes marciales, esgrima entre otras… sturgeon será su profesor de ciencias humanas entre otras.. el profesor Apolo quien será el encargado de impartir la materia de tiro al blanco, La maestra Romaní será de equitación y finalmente raven aunque aun no se a graduado… pero es nuestro mejor alumno será su consejero cualquier pregunta o duda hágansela saber a raven….

Siguiendo con el protocolo se designaran en grupos de 5 los cuales ya han sido asignados los cuales mencionare a continuación y vendrán al frente…

Seguido de una larga lista …. Llegamos a lo emocionante Link

Lanzer fanel…. Alem slanzar…. Zero Hena… Aston Arister….y Link héroe del tiempo

Al nombrar a link raru le serró un ojo a link y link sonrió

N/A: al no tener apellido link bueno que mejor que este

Descripciones para los curiosos de cómo me imagino a estos chicos XD

Lanzer fanel….chico de piel morena y de pelo negro ojos del mismo color edad aprox. 16 años Personalidad un tanto arrogante

Alem slanzar…chico de piel blanca como la hoja de un papel de ojos azules y cabello rubio edad aprox. 16 años personalidad un tanto digamos todo un conquistador sex simbol OO

Zero hena… chico blanco de ojos azules (azul celeste para ser exactos) y pelo negro edad 15 años personalidad muy despreocupada y decidido a convertirse en caballero de la luz

Aston Arister…. Chico blanco de pelo café y con los ojos del mismo color edad 15 años

personalidad: mas inteligencia ante el músculo en pocas palabras NERD

Link héroe de tiempo: ya saben como es :P

Síganme chicos dijo la maestra Romaní esta será su sala en común los dejo para que platiquen y se conozcan mejor

Zero: hola me llamo zero y espero que seamos buenos amigos y POR SOBRE TODO QUIERO SE CABELLERO DE LA LUZ! ¬¬U PERDON

Lanzer- ¬¬ que tipo mas escandaloso

Aston- bueno yo me llamo aston y estoy aquí por las mismas razones que ustedes…

Alem- me llamo alem y espero que nos llevemos bien nn

Lanzer- yo me llamo Lanzer fanel echando un vistazo a link y tu nombre?

Link- con nerviosismo…. Yo soy….Link

Aston- yo te conozco eres el chico que salvo a hyrule y a termina es un honor conocerte estrechando su mano con mucho entusiasmo

Link- he aa sii n/n

Aston- no sabia que la academia recibiera a candidatos.. tan jóvenes me parese que el mas joven fue raven que edad tienes?

Link- he ha ……. Yo… yo… tengo …. 10 años ………pero casi tengo 11

TODOS OoO OoO OoO OoO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PERO PEROOO ERES MUY JOVEN! (tirando o a link de semejante grito)

Zero- eso no es posible OO yo…. Yoo…. Estoy impresionado no lo puedo creer link definitivamente has de ser todo un maestro no?

Link- n/n este no… como crees todavía me hace falta mucho que aprender digo….

Van- así es tan solo un niño

Link- QUE DIJISTE! (Amenazando con el puño)

Van- lo que oíste (retirándose a sus habitaciones)

Link detenido entre aston y zero

Aston- tranquilízate! y en eso link lo avienta sin querer claro y este sale disparado y se embarra contra una pared

Alem- No le hagas caso es que ha tenido una vida un tanto dura… además creo que le caíste bien

Link- con una cara de what? Oo bien si eso es bien como será si le caigo mal?

Aston-un tanto desorientado ¬¬ donde estoy?

Lo levanta zero

Zero- creo que no eres muy fuerte aston

Aston- eso mismo digo yo acomodándose sus lentes

Alem- sera mejor irnos a dormir mañana hay que levantarse a las 5 am

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo hasta pronto…

Link al entrar a sus habitaciones se puso la pijama y se dispuso a dormir ZZzzzz 1 am link esta pijama no me gusta se la quito y durmió a pelo XD

Link- mientras pensaba como estará la princesa se acordara de mi? Y saria, darunia, mido maldito hijo de (/&$ y ruto mejor ni pensar en ella el solo aserlo me causa un diag!un suspiro salio de su boca y dijo Zelda… y se quedo profundamente dormido….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el castillo de hyrule

Impa: deja de mirar por la ventana te vas resfriar zelda…..mmm… Zelda! Nunca me escuchas siempre es lo mismo contigo siempre pensando en el… me pregunto hasta cuando tendrás esa ventana abierta y ese candelabro encendido

Zelda: crees que vuelva pronto?

Impa: No lo se pero es seguro que volverá y ahora a la cama

Zelda: esta bien

Impa apago las luces excepto el candelabro y se retiro

Zelda -me pregunto si recordara aquella promesa

FLASBACK

Zelda- link volverás no es verdad?

Link- te lo prometo

Zelda- mira quiero que conserves esto

Link- pero…

Zelda: no por favor consérvalo… fue de mi madre y yo quiero que lo tengas porque… te… qui…. n/n bueno para que regreses

Link- gracias! nn …. Zelda yo te prometo que regresare

Zelda- link siempre estaré esperándote…

Link- OO n/n link se acerca a la princesa y le besa la mano a la vez suelta un pañuelo muy fino en el cual tenia grabado su nombre y la trifuerza link lo recoge y se lo entrega ala princesa

Link- aquí tienes

Zelda- te lo regalo… n/n (toda colorada zelda)

Link- gracias se levanta y ve a zelda y piensa yo… regresare pronto sale de la habitación

Fin de FLASBACK

Zelda- regresa pronto link…

Espero que hallas disfrutado este primer capitulo y que sigan esta loka historia mía y no sean tan duros es mi primer fict y sobre los personajes no tienen nada que ver con escaflowne y candidatos para la diosa solo tome los nombres oka  Y por lo que mas quieran dejen un review y un especial agradecimiento a mi amigo cesar


	2. Chapter 2 Un muy muy duro entrenamiento…

**CAPITULO II**

**Un muy muy duro entrenamiento………**

**4:49 AM**

Link- ZZzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Aston entra estrepituosamente al cuarto de link

Aston- YA LEVANTAE LINKKKKKKK CON UN DEMONIO Lo toma del pezcueso y lo avienta hacia una tina con agua fria

Link- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTA HELADA COMO PUDISTE ASTON ACASO ESTAS LOKO! ¬¬

Aston- SON LAS 4:50 AM

LINK- QUEEEEEEE! Y PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?

ASTON: ¬¬ u LLEVO TOCANDO 20 MINUTOS HALLA AFUERA AHORA CAMBIATE Y PONTE EL UNIFORME APURATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

LINK- Si te sales del baño ¬¬

Aston- he ha jejeje si claro ññ U

Link como una ráfaga se cambio agarro una espada y tomo a aston que estaba en la puerta y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo

En la salon de esgrima estaba orca con un cronometro

ORCA- 4:59:59

ASTON Y LINK- Ya estamos aquí profesor (tomando aire por la super asaña)

Orca- ¬¬ link hay que ser un poco mas puntuales pero en vista que no tuviste retardo por una milesima de segundo puedes quedarte y tu tambien aston

Muy bien empesaremos con la clase…Link

LINK- SI!

ORCA- muestrame tus habilidades con la espada teniendo un duelo conmigo

Alem- bueno creo que link se levanto con el pie izquierdo el maestro lo va hacer pure

Aston- no me gustaria estar en su lugar que suerte tengo -

Orca- y el proximo seras tu aston

Aston- porque a mi TT

Orca: muy bien link demuestrame porque te dicen el heroe del tiempo vamos a ver que tan heroe eres

Link- esta bien

En posición de guardia los dos link con un espada a su medida y orca con una espada de aprox de un metro

Link enbiste a orca y orca para fácilmente el golpe link observa muy bien a orca y se da cuenta que este baja la guardia al momento que este ataca mmm….

Orca- atacame!

Link rapidamente da un ataque horizontal y orca lo para dandole un golpe con el mango de la espada en el estomago

Link escupe sangre y se limpia

Lanzar- después de todo solo eres un niño

Link ve fijamente a orca y lo ataca con un espadazo en forma vertical segudido con un spin atac orca le da un super golpe en la cara dejando a link en el suelo

Orca- suficiente! al instante orca ve su brazo y ve una cortada CUANDO LO HIZO? OoO VEO QUE RAYRU NO ME HA MENTIDO LINK ES UN MUY BUEN CANDIDATO

Zero levanta a link todo golpeado Vamos amigo te llevare a la enfermeria

Link- No estoy bien

Orca- muy bien Aston tu seras el siguiente

Aston- esta bien TT porqueee ?

En menos de dos segundos orca lo embarro en el pizo mientras que link lo arrastro hasta la enfermeria lo dejo hay y regreso a clases uno a uno siguieron zero y lanzer lo hisieron bien especialmente lanzer

2:00 PM HORA DE LA COMIDA ¡!

Zero: muero de hambre miren es aston

Aston- hola

Alem- sera mejor que vallamos a comer antes que nos dejen sin nada

En el comedor estaban todos y cada uno tenia un lugar designado y una mesa con la comida ya servida

Link- que sabroso se ve todo rapido con un rayo seguido por zero comenzaron a comer por no decir atragantarse de comida y solo dejaban ver una que otra moronita por hay

Todos se sentaron pero cabe mencionar que cuando se sentaron link y zero ya llevaban la mitad XD

Lanzar-comen como animales

Zero y link- QUE DIJISTE!

Aston- creo que deverian saborear un poco mas la comida 

Zero y link- ¬¬U

Al terminar de comer les dieron un reseso para platicar

Alem- Oye link que bonito colgante traes

Link- si gracias 

Alem- te lo dio alguna novia

Link- no n/n como cres todo sonrojado

Alem- entonces……

Link- me lo dio….

Aston- parese ser el símbolo de la trifuerza … este tipo de colgantes solo lo tienen las personas que pertenecen a la familia real de hyrule

Link- me lo dio… me lo dio…

TODOS MUY ATENTOS

Link- me lo dio la princesa zelda de hyrule

TODOS- QUE!

Alem- que suerte tienes enano

Zero- quien hiba a decirlo tan mustio que te veias

Aston-quien sabe… talvez se lo dio en agradecimiento

Alem- no lo se las mujeres no dan como asi cosas tan valiosas ademas se ve que este colgante es algo antiguo por los tallados de la trifuerza

Aston- tienes razon que observador eres alem

Link- NO ES LO QUE CREEN (gritando y todo sonrojado)

Alem- esta bien pero no te enojes

En eso llega raven

Raven hola chicos, de que hablan?

Lanzer- pues de la novia de link

Link- (todo colorado) no es verdad

Raven- y se puede saber quien es tu novia link

Link- este yo yo….

Alem- pues nada mas y nada menos que la princesa zelda

Raven- OO jajajajaja y tan inocente que te veias le sierra un ojito

Link- NO ES VERDAD (un tanto molesto)

Raven- esta bien ya pasen todos a la clase del profesor sturgeon

En la clase del profe sturgeon mejor conocido como Don chivo por su larga barba

Don chivo digo sturgeon- En esta clase aprenderemos el lenguaje antiguo de hyrule, termina y otros idiomas tambien veremos historia del mundo entre otras muy bien comenzaremos con lenguaje antiguo de hyrule

Don chivo- la historia comienza cuando las tres diosas din, farote, nairu bla bla bla bla bla

Aston-(muy antento)

Lanzar- (serio…. serio)

Zero- (bueno zero…. Zero estaba sacandose los mocos diuuu) se ven ricos

Alem- ( mirando a zero con cara de que asco) ¬¬U

Link (bueno link estaba bueno estaba TT durmiendose ) ZzzzzZZzzz……

Durante el sueño de link dejo escapar unas palabras mientras que sostenia un pañuelo

Link- zelda

Alem- jajajajaja (le da un sape a link) lo ves yo tenia razon tu quieres a zelda

Link- QUE! (TODO ROJO EL POBRE)

Zero- (imitando a link) Zelda mi amor

LINK- todo sacado de honda OoO

Aston- hay link no creo que sea bueno hablar mientras duermes te puede traer muchos pero muchos problemas (amenaza con el puño)

Lanzar- ( con mirada de que pex?)

Don chivo- SILENCIO PORFAVOR

Link dejo caer el pañuelo de zelda don chivo lo recoje viendo el gravado que decia zelda

Don chivo- creo que esto se te callo link

Link- gracias

Alem- creo que aquí esta la prueba link eres todo un conquistador

Aston- Link sabes es muy raro que una mujer sobre todo una princesa de un pañuelo asi porque si creo que le interesas mucho a la princesa mmm… (muy pensativo) --?

Link- ya les dije que solo es mi amiga

Zero- ust que piensa DON CHIVO?

Don chivo- COMO ME DIJISTE CHAMACO INSOLENTE

ZERO- YO ESTE NO COMO CRE YO SOLO DIJE PROFESOR STURGEON PERDON uu UUUUUUUU

Don chivo- sera mejor que sigamos

Asi continuo la clase y link nunca mas se volvio a dormir en esta clase ¿ porque seria?

SEGUNDO DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

LINK se volvio un poco mas puntual llegando a clase del profesor apolo a las 4:59:58

Profe apolo: Esta clase trata de lo importante que es darle al blanco talvez de esto dependa su vida bla bla bla

Alem- este profe es muy chorero

Zero- ni que lo digas tiene dos horas hablando como perico

Link con el arco en la mano apunta hacia un circulito y se dispara la flecha

Apolo- quien demonios … mmm (ve el tiro) QUIEN HISO ESTO?'

Link (levantando la mano) YO

Apolo lo ve de reojo mmmmm y lo empieza examinar y sonrie

Apolo- muy bien hecho

Muy bien cada uno tome unas flechas y traten de darle a donde le dio nuestro amigo link

Lanzer..EXIBICIONISTA!

Link- le enseña su lengua :P

Lanzer... sabandija

Asi continuo la clase del prof apolo y todos tubieron muy buena punteria especialmente alem y aston sin mejorar a link claro XD

LA HORA DE LA COMIDA 2:00 PM

Caminando por los largos pasillos del templo de la luz

ASTON- Creo que la menos soy bueno en el arco digo en algo tenia que ser bueno no?

Alem- si es sierto aunque link lo hiso mejor que nosotros

Aston- estoy deacuerdo

Link- bueno no es para tanto (un poco apenado)

Llegando a sus respectivos asientos

Aston- oye link realmente zelda te dio ese pañuelo

Link- n/n si porque?

Aston- yo conosco a zelda y dejame desirte que es muy timida no entiendo como te regalo una cosa asi MI PRIMA SUELE HACER ALGUNAS TONTERIAS

LINK- OoO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE TU PRIMA ES ZELDA!

Aston- si pero no me grites

Link- todavía con ojos de no te creo OO

Aston-hace mucho que no la veo aunque….

Link- entonces tu eres parte de la familia real?

Aston- por desgracia… tambien raru es mi pariente

Link- OO

Aston- pero no me tienes que hacer reverencia hein

Link- no pensaba hacerlo

Aston y link rien

Zero-saben yo tambien extraño mucho mi casa

Alem- cuentanos zero

Zero- mi pais natal se llama freid es muy pequeño y somos muy religiosos

Lanzer- Esta muy lejos ese pais… es muy bello por cierto mi padre me llevo hace mucho tiempo y recuerdo bien el palacio y al rey freiko pero por sobre todo su hospitalidad

Zero- y tu como conoces al rey freiko si nadie puede hablar con el a menos de que seas de la realeza?

Lanzer- pues… yo y mi gran boca bueno es que yo….es que yo…

Link- ya deja de tartamudear (lo dijo vengativamente por todas las que le habia hecho)

Lanzer- calla rata de alcantarilla…. YO SOY LANZER FANEL DE ASTURIAS PRINCIPE DE ASTURIAS

Link yo y mi boca ¬¬U

Lanzer- pero solo diganme lanzer oka? (lo dijo en tono muy amable y con pena)

Link- oka nn 

Zeros- y tu alem?

Alem- bueno pues yo tb soy de Asturias y soy hijo de el mejor espadachín de Asturias y estoy aquí para proteger al principe lanzer

Lanzer- mi padre no confia mucho en mi de hecho no queria que me convirtiera en caballero de la luz pero yo creo que es lo mejor y alem no es mi protector yo lo considero mas un amigo

Alem- gracias 

Link- asi que aquí solo hay celebridades nobles, principes, al parecer zero y yo somos los unicos normales

En eso pasa raven y le sonrie a link

Link- me pregunto quien sera Raven

Aston- pues es un sheika y su unico familiar vivo es Impa

Link- IMPA!

Aston- asi es OO

Link (un tanto dudoso el porque estaba con un monton de niños ricos se atrevio a hacer una pregunta) Oigan y porque fueron reclutados bueno…. Ustedes saben mi historia pero…

Aston- bueno yo fui reclutado por ser supuestamente la persona mas inteligente (dijo con humildad) pero la verdad yo no creo nada jejeje :P

Zero- yo bueno me da pena decirlo pero ya que nos tenemos confianza yo ayude a salvar la tierra de freid de una invasión extranjera

Alem- zero no seas modestos nosotros sabemos que tu eres el heroe de freid

Zero- un tanto colorado n/n

Zero- y ust apuesto que tienen un mejor historial?

Alem con un rostro un tanto amargo al igual que lanzer

Lanzer- te equivocas zero nosotros participamos en una guerra matando millones de soldados a sangre fria para defender un reino el cual sigue teniendo constantes guerras por su arrogancia

Alem- lanzer (un tono de preocupación)

Lanzer- pero eso cambiara yo me encargare de eso para que mi pueblo aprenda la humildad y pierda su arrogancia, si no podria perecer por eso he venido aquí

Link- lo lograras ya veras

Lanzer- gracias link

Raven- les informo que mañana por la tarde tendran un examen de la historia de hyrule con el profesor sturgeon asi que mas les vale estudiar y en la mañana una clase con la profesora romani

Todos con una cara de me agobio especialmente la de link pues solo sabia lo basico

Aston- Huy quieren que les ayude a estudiar?

Todos: gracias aston eres muy amable nn 

Todos estudiaron hasta altas horas de la noche…

TERCER DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

En el campo del templo de la luz habia demaciados caballos

Profesora romani- Muy bien aquí tenemos lo mejores caballos traidos por una orden especial desde el rancho lon lon

LINK- es el rancho de malon habra venido?... mmm… creo que no

Romani- los que ya tengan caballo encuentrenlo de manera contraria elijan uno

Link- saca la ocarina del tiempo y toca la melodía de epona

Epona rapidamente va hacia link

Link- te extrañe estos dias (la monta)

Zero- yo tambien toco la ocarina link observa (en eso toca una melodía un tanto melancolica)

En eso sale un caballo negro con cabellera blanca y con una mancha en forma de un rayito

Zero- vamos rayo

Mientras tanto alem toma a su caballo babieka era blanco como la nieve y lanzer toma un caballo negro llamado dark horse mientras tanto aston queria encontrar un caballo adecuado para el cuando un caballo le da un empujoncito y lo ve con una mirada tierna

Aston- tu eres el elegido te llamaras alasan trata de montarlo pero en eso se pasa de largo y va dar al otro lado del caballo :P POINK! (MEGA PORRAZO QUE SE LLEVO ESTE)

Link baja del caballo y sube con mucho esfuerzo a aston

Romani- muy bien ya que todos estan arriba de sus caballos? Esta bien

En eso se ve como aston es arrojado por el propio alasan y arrastrado por el caballo por todo el campo hasta detenerse en los bebederos

Romani nn UUUUUUUUUUUUUU Esto sera mas difícil de lo que yo pensaba

Romani- revisando su lista de alumnado esta bien al frente Aston arister

Aston solo alcanza levantar la mano a lo lejos

Romani- nn UUUU bueno …. Link Heroe del tiempo

Link rapidamente corre con epona y salta una barda de 1 ½

Romani- muy bien epona y link

Haci siguieron los demas lanzer casi cae del caballo, alem logra un perfecto salto y zero bueno pues zero callo del caballo sin ningun daño aparente y aston bueno UUUUUU mejor ni decir que paso con aston en la tarde tubieron el examen aunque zero le copio a aston y lanzer… traia un mega acordeón todos pasaron los examenes

Espero que le haya gustado mi segundo capitulo algo largo pero es que me llegaban muchas ideas jejejeje esperando que les guste este fict y que me dejen un review oka ?

Dudas y sugerencias son bien aseptadas atte vampire zelda

Pd: disculpen las faltas de ortografia oka la gramatica no es mi fuerte :P


	3. Chapter 3 Raven caballero de la luz

**CAPITULO III**

**RAVEN CABALLERO DE LA LUZ**

Haci pasaron los dias las semanas hasta 7 meses varios de nuestros candidatos habian desertado mas de la mitad borrandoles la memoria

En fin este era el dia de la graduación de raven el unico graduado de su generacion

Era una gran fiesta todo adornado las flores la comida todo era muy bello

Haci dio inicio la ceremonia con raru en una plataforma y raven incado

Raru- tu quien has defendido a hyrule yo te otorgo la categoría de CABALLERO DE LA LUZ puedes levantarte

Raven es un honor y se sento en la mesa directiva

Raru- es un honor decirle a todo el alumnado que raven a partir de hoy sera su maestro de defensa personal junto con el profesor Orca

APLAUSOS!

Raru- pues bien sirvanse

Zero y link- ya tenia en la mira a un cerdo ahumado que lo asechavan como dos lobos hambrientos el cual no les duro por mucho tiempo

Todos disfrutaban la fiesta cuando link sintio una mirada penetrante era el profe don chivo

El profe don chivo se le acerco a link

Don chivo: disfrutas la fiesta tal vez tu seas el proximo

Link - - ust cree?

Don chivo- si pusieras mas atención a mi clase…

Link- ¬¬U

Don chivo- sabes raven va tomar un alumno entre toda la escuela para enseñarle "otras tecnicas" y al parecer ese eres tu…

Link-apuntandose con el dedo YO!

Don chivo- si eres joven pero con raven mejoraras tenlo por seguro sabes raven tiene un sueño muy grande nadie lo ha podido alcanzar y esta trabajando conmigo pero tambien nesesitara tu ayuda

Link- y de que se trata?'

Don chivo- lo sabras al terminar tu entrenamiento aceptas?

Link- Claro que siii nn

Don chivo- es muy duro sabes?

Link- no me importa ya vera profesor lo lograre

Don chivo- y recuerda esto es un secreto solo dile a tus amigos que vas a tomar lecciones especiales con raven oka?

Link- asintio con la cabeza

Terminando la fiesta todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir

espero que le halla gustado este capitulo que es lo que se traera don chivo y raven? Mmmm………… y que pasara con nuestro heroe link todo eso lo sabremos en otro de mis lokos capitulos


	4. Chapter 4 Una peda que no hay que olvida

**Capitulo IV**

**UNA PEDA QUE NO HAY QUE OLVIDAR**

Han pasado 5 años desde que link ingreso al templo de la luz, y como habia ciertos daños por no decir que toda el ala derecha del templo esta en ruinas por uno de los tantos experimentos de profe don chivo asi que los chicos no podian tomar clase por lo cual el director raru decidio darles unas vacaciones de 1 semana a todos los estudiantes para que ellos fueran a donde mejor les pareciera aclarandoles que irian de incognito y si alguien decia algo los expulsaria, todos los amigos de link estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a la villa de kakarico ya que lanzer y alem no queria regresar a Asturias, el tio su de aston estaba muy ocupado asi que decidio ir con link y zero bueno su pais esta tan lejos que si se va solo va estar en freid 3 segundos y regresaria

Asi que prepararon sus cosas y salieron con sus caballos hacia la villa kakarico

Link- esperen ya casi termino (tomo el pañuelo de zelda y una fruta) para el camino

TODOS- HACIA KAKARICO!

En el camino….

Lanzer- Oye alem cuantas novias tienes en kakarico?

Alem- (un tanto descarado) pues yo diria que unas cuantas

Link- con cara de Oo alem debe ser un mujeriego

Zero- espero que podamos visitarla completa yo no la conosco

Aston- es muy bella te lo aseguro

Entrando a la villa kakarico

Soldado: bienvenidos sean todos a la ciudad kakarico pueden entrar con todo y sus caballos y son las 3:34 pm

Link- muy bien adelante

Todos al ver la ciudad parecia muy concurrida y con grandes casas y hoteles muy cambiado todo

Todos buscaron un hotel y pidieron 5 habitaciones

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y todos fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante

Lanzer- bueno alem estamos en tus territorios a que hora es la variedad?

Alem- como a eso de las 11:00 pm mira a link con una sonrisa medio… medio…picara

Link- que es la variedad?

Aston- hay link tu siempre tan bromista

Zero- tenemos que celebrar mucho hace 2 dias fue tu cumple

Alem- y yo ya te tengo un regalito XD riendo muy ironicamente

Link- y estos que se traen?

Al llegar las 10:00 pm todos se estaban arreglando exepto link quien estaba pensando en zelda

Link- que estara haciendo la princesa zelda hace mucho que no la veo y la extraño toma el pañuelo que zelda le regalo todavía tiene el aroma de ella

Link echa un suspiro Zelda n/n (un poco sonrojado)

En eso entra alem

Alem- estas listo link?

Link- este si

Link vestia su antigua tunica de kokiri y su gorrito

Alem- no.. no link! haber… mira a donde vamos no es necesario el gorro que traes mira

Sento a link y comenzo a acomodarle el cabello que ya le habia vuelto a crecer en una coleta bien peinada y le dio unas tunicas azules con bordados de oro

N/A: El cabello largo solo es permitido para los superiores en el templo de la luz por eso se lo cortaron a link al principio oka?

Alem- listo haci pareses un principe

Link- si tu lo dices? ¬¬U

Todos en el loby

Alem- yo invito hacia el molino rojo

Link- el molino rojo? Que es eso?

N/A: si es el molino que esta en kakarico :P quien hiba a decirlo no?

En el molino rojo

Una chica de tez oscura se le hacerca a alem muy coqueta y dejando ver partes de su cuerpo llamada rose

Rose- Hola alem porque nos tenias muy abandonadas aquí se te recuerda muy bien hecho un vistaso a todos los acompañantes y trajiste compañía excelente le dara gusto verte a gillian

N/A: gillian es la dueña del establecimiento (wind waker la recuerdan?)

Gillian- hola alem pasa por favor tu y tus amigos adelante

Lanzer- alem es muy conocido por estos lugares he

Zero- ya lo creo

Al entrar vieron el ambiente propio de un bar ( no entrare en detalles)

Alem- yo invito… traiganos de todo pero por sobre todo mucha cerveza

Las meseras rapidamente sirvieron a los jóvenes de 20 y 21 años a excepción de link que solo tenia 15 años

Una mesera en especial de cabellos rojos y ojos azules de un muy buen cuerpo veia link con una mirada traviesa esta chica se llamaba Linda vestia con una falda rojo pasion larga pero abierta de los lados hasta la altura de la cintura y un super escote en v

Linda- te sirvo algo mas guapo (dirijiendose hacia link mostrandole sus encantos)

Link- todo apenado- n/n No… he a gracias

Alem- no has probado nada link que te pasa no te gusta la cerveza ya se entonses preferiras el agua ardiente (con un tono malicioso) mesera una botella de agua ardiente al instante estaba en la mesa

N/A: el aguardiente es la bebida mas fuerte y mas corriente en mexico es algo asi como el alcohol que utilizan los drs.

Alem- vamos link esto si te va gustar es como agua normal solo que tiene un poco de…

Lanzer..le da un codazo a alem

Alem- de… azucar

Link- hay que bueno porque ya tenia mucha sed… les importa si tomo toda la botella porque tengo mucha sed?

TODOS- No hay problema (un tanto maliciosos)

Link- bebe la botella completita glu glu AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! aventando una llamarada de fuego que le sale por la boca esto sabe a pura…

Link- hip hip

Zeros- que te pasa es que acaso nunca habias tomado alcohol?

Link- no UU ( un tanto rojo y mareado)

Aston- ahora falta que nos digas que eres virgen

Zero- como le preguntas intimidades?

Link- que es eso?

TODOS- O-o OO OoO ¬¬Ucomo cres?

Alem- quieres decir que nunca has estado con una mujer?

Link- Claro que si

Aston- creo que tenemos que ser un poco mas explícitos

Aston- link que le hisiste a las mujeres con las que has estado

Link- todas son mis amigas y siempre platicamos y….

Alem- asi que es asi …

Lanzer- esto si no puede ser

Alem- le dice a todos en secreto esto se tiene que solucionar estan conmigo?

Todos- por supuesto

Zero- amigo link mira te tengo esta bebida super especial se llama el exterminador y si te la llegas a tomar toda seras mas fuerte solo que tienes que tomartela de un jalon

N/A: bueno el exterminador se prepara de diversas formas pero yo en lo personal el exterminador es algo asi como un poco de todo jajajaja haber que sale?

Link- de verdad amigo zero (pensando que buenos amigos)

Zero- si de verdad (un tanto mailisioso)

Link- pues entonces salud (la bebio de un solo sorbo)

Link- caminaba como un autentico borrachin

Aston- te ayudo link estas bien?

Link- si aston pero todo me da vueltas creo que esta temblando

Lanzer- pues creo que no es asi amigo

Link- nn hip hip hip SALUU!

Linda- te ayudo link

Link- si gracias

Linda rapidamente lo llevo hacia un cuarto y se encerro con este mientras link no sabia que hacer

TODOS un tanto pedos- bueno tenia que ser asi

Alem-oye zero nos dijiste que tu pais es un tanto religioso y …

Zero- ya se lo que estas pensando alem pero dejame decirte que yo no soy lo que tu estas pensando hace mucho que no lo soy

Todos voltean a ver a aston

Aston- no me vean asi que yo tb pase por lo de link aquí mismo

Lanzer- creo que todos pasamos por lo de link y he de admitir que no me fue muy bien la primera vez (bebiendo de un sorbo un tequilita)

Alem- lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer lanzer

Aston- y ni preguntarte a ti alem tu has de tener una larga trayectoria

Alem- ññ jejeje (riendo ironicamente)

Todos suspiran

Al dia siguiente

Todos se la amanecen en este lugar

Link- ZZZzzzzz ….. Despierta desmesuradamenete y voltea a su izquierda OoO que hize donde estoy aaaaa ahora recuerdo n/n como pude? (todo sonrojado)

Linda- (abraza a link) buenos dias

Link- sin decir nada da un salto y va al baño se baña y sale disparado a la puerta

Linda con alem

Linda- sabes alem nunca la habia pasado tan bien… ni contigo

Alem- ñn puess…( vio a link en la puerta) HA LINK VEN VAMOS A DESPERTAR A LOS OTROS

Linda- adios link vuelbe cuando quieras

Link- ¬¬ como pudieron?

Alem- hay link no me digas que no te gusto ademas linda me dijo que eras todo un tigre

Link- no como cres yo no n/n

Alem- ven vamos por aston

Aston- (en el escusado ) haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa

Alem- si sigues asi vas a volver todas las tripas

Aston- callate que tu me hisiste todo esto

Alem- yo? Si no mal recuerdo me dijiste muy claro alem yo aguanto 10 cajas de coñac seguidas tu confia en mi y en la 4 botella te pusiste a bailar y aparte de eso te fuiste con dos fulanas

Aston- OoO QUE YO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ha haaaaa (volviendo)

Alem- te esperamos con zero

Zero- zZZzzzzZZZzzzz

Alem- despierta zero despierta…..

Zero- hay no me muevan la cama (es como si fuera la cama voladora les ha pasado?)

Link- no estamos moviendo la cama

Zero- que peda me puse no lo vuelbo a hacer

Alem- si como no anoche dijiste lo mismo alem esta y nos vamos… y cada hora era lo mismo de verdad no se como resististe tantos cartones de cerveza

Zero- ni yo ( todo noqueado ) XX

Link- y lanzer ?

Alem- no te preocupes por el debe estar toda via ocupado el es como una marca que dice "dura y dura"

Link- O-o

Alem- mientras vamos a desayunar

Link- creo que no tengo hambrepor primera vez en mi vida

Alem- tu link ven te voy dar algo con eso te vas a levantar vas a ver

En un pequeño var

Alem- cantinero un levanta muertos por favor

N/A: un levanta muertos es la cura para esos dias de cruda esta hecha base de wisky, un huevo, apio y hielo (algunos tb le ponen un chile picado) esto es mas fuerte que el famoso suero o las migas esto si te levanta en segundos pero sabe a rayos

Link- que sera eso?

Alem- toma te sentara bien

Link – ¬¬

Alem- no me veas asi mira dandole un sorbo al levanta muertos

Link- esta bien (le da un sorbo a la bebida) diuu sabe mal

Alem- pero eso te calmara

Al atardecer todos ya estaban reunidos comieron juntos siendo link la botana haci pasaron una semana muy memorable entre que limpiando los casinos por alem, en los juegos al tiro al blanco limpiando al dueño especialmente link cabe mencionar que link nunca lo reconocieron ni a aston :P

Cabe mencionar tambien que el molino rojo fue visitado unas tantas veses mas…. especialmente por alem

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el castillo de hyrule

Impa: Zelda mañana es una fiesta muy especial vendra el principe ARAGON DE ARATOR

Zelda: eso no me importa

Impa- siges pensando en link no es verdad

Zelda- si (en tono ironico) pensando siempre pienso en el

Impa- vamos vete a dormir

Zelda- esta bien impa

Impa apago las luces y se fue

Zelda se levanto y ensendio aquel candelabro que siempre encendia para que link supiera que ella lo estaba esperando

Zelda- espero que estes bien link

A la mañana siguiente

Impa- vamos zelda es hora de levantarse

Zelda- 5 minutos mas…

Impa quitandole las cobijas

Zelda- esta bien

Impa- mira que bonito vestido era rosa de seda pura con varios bordados en oro y plata

Impa arreglo a zelda

Impa- mira que linda te ves

Zelda- me gustaria que link que viera asi (casi susurrando)

Impa – que dijiste?

Zelda – hhe ha no nada n/n (toda colorada)

Entrando al salon principal estaba el principe Aragon de Arator..era muy guapo casi como link solo que tenia el pelo negro azulado y los ojos azules como los oceanos profundos y de piel blanca como la leche de 17 años

Rey de hyrule Leon XVI- zelda mira el es Aragón principe de Arator... y es mi deceo que te corteje durante su estancia aquí

Aragón- sera un honor para mi querida princesa (atonito por la belleza de zelda)

Zelda- espero que su estancia en hyrule sea placentera con su permiso me retiro a mis habitaciones

Rey- disculpa a mi hija es un tanto timida

Aragòn - sin embargo es muy bella zelda te conquistare

Zelda casi llorando entro estrepitosamente a sus habitaciones dejandose caer sobre la suabe cama

Zelda- PORQUE PORQUE? YO QUERIA QUE EN LUGAR DE ARAGON ESTUBIERA LINK PORQUE TT (llorando desmesuradamente)

Durante los dias siguientes Aragòn trataba de conquistar a zelda sin mucho éxito hasta que se fue de hyrule que constantemente regresaba a ver a zelda

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo se que se me paso la mano pero tenia la idea y no podia limitar mi imaginación aun asi espero que me dejen sus comentarios XD

y un muy pero muy especial agradecimiento a un "amigo" que por obias razones nos decimos su nombre, este fic se baso en su experiencia personal "amigo" sin ti no seriamos nada XDDDDDD jejejejejejejejeje

haaa casi se me olvidaba este capitulo ya fue modificado por si leyeron el capitulo 5to tb agradesco mucho los reviews que me han dejado dudas y sugerencias en los reviews porfa

atte: vampire zelda


	5. Chapter 5 La graduación de los cinco cab

**CAPITULO V**

**La graduación de los cinco caballeros de la luz**

Ya han pasado 3 años mas desde aquellas vacaciones link ya tiene la edad de 18 años

Raru ha decidido que el entrenamiento de link y sus amigos a finalizado por lo tanto le dara el grado de caballero de la luz

Raru- si yo creo que ya es tiempo raven… sabes yo tengo mucha fe en ti y el link, link a sido nuestro mejor caballero junto contigo

Raven- no link es mejor que yo… lo digo con sinceridad… me pregunto si querra tomar ese entrenamiento especial ust sabe de sus sentimientos por la princesa zelda Y QUE QUIERE REGRESAR PRONTO A HIRULE!

Raru- lo se y eso me preocupa… link se esta haciendo muchas iluciones

Raven- espero que todo salga de acuerdo con lo que tenemos planeado para link

TOC TOC

Orca- todo esta listo

Raru- vamos es hora de comenzar

En la sala principal del templo de la luz que irradiaba paz y una especie de mistisismo con una aroma a incienso con aroma a los bosques la alfombra roja con bordados delicados el símbolo de la trifuerza en todos lados imperaba cantos de ninfas tocaban el templo

Raru- Lanzer fanel…. Alem slanzar…. Zero Hena… Aston Arister….uno a uno se fueron arrodillando y resibiendo el titulo de caballeros de la luz permaneciendo incados ante raru

Todos vestian la tunica azul con bordados de oro y la trifuerza en el pecho y con mas grabados en la parte baja de la tunica con una larga capa de la misma belleza

Raru- Link heroe del tiempo arrodillate TU QUIEN HAS DESTACADO ENTRE LOS POCOS GRADUADOS DEL TEMPLO DE LA LUZ TE DIGO EN VERDAD QUE TU ERES EL MEJOR CABALLERO DE LA LUZ……………YO TE DOY EL TITULO DE CABALLERO DE LA LUZ……

Raru- levanteos cabelleros de la luz y celebremos

De repente una luz dislumbra todos y aparece todo un festin para ellos… ya sentados en la mesa…

Aston- Hay amigo link mi tio te alago es muy raro en el

Lanzer- es que link puso mucho empeño

Alem- estoy hay que celebrarlo…

Link-(mientras no sea llendo otra vez a "ese" lugar todo esta bien pero con alem nunca se sabe TT)

Zero- PROPONGO UN BRINDIS POR LINK EL MEJOR CABALLERO DE LA LUZ!

TODOS- SALUD

Link- gracias amigo yo… yo no se que decir

Todos reian en la mesa de link pero…. En la otra mesa

Raru- sera mejor que se lo diga raven en cuanto termine la fiesta orca

Orca- entiendo

Raven- yo se lo dire

Mientras tanto en la mesa de link

Alem- desde hace mucho link te queria dar este regalo dandole una cajita

Link- que es?

Alem- pues abrelo

Link- hay que lindas (mientras pensaba y para que serviran)

Alem- te las pondre ya mismo

Link- y donde se ponen estas cosas?

Alem- pues en las orejas

Link- haci y como? (mirando de reojo las arracadas)

Todos en un instante agarraron a link desprevenido y en eso…

Link- NO QUE ME VAN A HACER!

Alem- calma link

Zero- solo relajate…toma aire inala exala

En eso alem toma la oreja de link y la perfora colocandole las arracadas color azul

Link- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! ¬¬

Lanzer- Bueno creo ahora es nuestro turno

Uno a uno se fue perforando hasta que todos tenian arracadas de diferentes colores

Aston- bueno link esto significa que en donde quiera que estemos a partir de hoy nos recordaremos y siempre que haya una adversidad la enfrentaremos juntos de acuerdo link?

Link- amigos yo… nunca tube amigos haci en mi infancia siempre me decian el niño sin hada y….

Lanzer- yo tampoco link pero no te preocupes

Haci siguieron las festividades recordando pasadas anegdotas hasta terminando la ceremonia… todos se retiran a sus cuartos pues mañana abandonaran el templo

Link en la puerta de su dormitorio… raven recargado al lado de la puerta

Raven- me invitas a pasar?

Link- claro pasa raven

A lo lejos se ve como zero ve esta esena y va detrás de la puerta a escuchar al ver a zero en la puerta todos van con zero de metiches

Raven- link se que deceas irte a hyrule y volver a ver ala princesa zelda pero…

Link- (todo rojo) n/n si yo bueno… si deceo volver

Raven-Sabes hay "algunos" sufriendo todavía por alla LINK YO SE QUE QUIERES IRTE PERO… PIENSA

Link- Dime de que se trata y yo te ayudare (interrumpiendo en forma triste)

Raven- aun no estas listo lo que yo te ofresco es un entrenamiento mas arduo para lograr nuestra meta que opinas? Es para ayudarlos

Link- el dever de un caballero es defender al indefenso cuentas conmigo raven

Raven- Gracias link

Estos se dan la mano en lo que entra lanzer y los otros

Lanzer- raven yo tb quiero ayudar por favor entrename a mi tb

Todos los restantes- A NOSOTROS TB

Raven mientras pensaba si les digo que no… link puede negarse… lo hare aunque no creo… que ellos puedan lograrlo Esta bien

Link- no tenian que hacerlo

Todos- no te dejaremos link recuerdas?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el castillo de hyrule

Era de noche, una noche fria y amarga

Mientras zelda veia atravez de la ventana como caian las gotas de lluvia

Zelda- ya hace 8 años que no veo a link lo extraño mientras pensaba y si al fin y al cabo link se ha olvidado de mi zelda derrama una lagrima

Zelda- link vuelbe pronto encedio aquel viejo candelabro de plata y va hacia su cama si no pudira ser tuya?... yo…

Al dia siguiente

Impa ve el candelabro con las velas derretidas

Impaotra vez…( con sierta nostalgia en su rostro)

Impa- zelda es hora de levantarse el principe aragon esta aquí

Zelda- no tengo deceos de verlo dile que me siento mal

Impa- eso no podra ser esta vez tu padre me ha ordenado que te lleve asi sea en piyamas

Zelda- supongo que tendre que ir (levantandose de la cama)

Mientras impa arreglaba a zelda con mucho cuidado poniendole un fino vestido verde

Impa- mira esto te lo ha mandado el principe aragon (dandole un estuche )

Zelda lo abre ve la joya que era una gargantilla de esmeraldas con diamantes y no da reaccion alguna

Zelda- no me pondre esto (y deja que caiga en el pizo)

Impa- pero porque si es muy hermoso mira.. a de valer…una

Zelda-(interrupiendo) puede valer mas que todo hyrule y aun asi no me lo pondría

Impa- pero porque?

Zelda- porque.. porque..(derramando una lagrima)

Impa- Zelda… es por…(en tono triste)

Zelda- si … es …

Entra el rey sin tocar la puerta

Rey- me da gusto que hayas decidido salir a recibir al principe aragon (ve la joya en el piso)

Poniendole la joya a zelda

Zelda- pero padre…

Rey- ven vamos a recibir a aragon

En el jardin real

Aragon con un ramo de rosas rojas se inca para besar la mano de zelda

Aragon- me alegra que te halla gustado la gargantilla

Zelda- si gracias

Rey- los dejo solos

Aragon- toma zelda (dandole las rosas) no son tan bellas como tu pero son en honor a

ti

Zelda- gracias dijo secamente

Aragon- vamos a sentarnos a la fuente ven (tomando su mano)

Zelda- esta bien

Aragon- zelda sabes que yo te amo y que no quiero verte sufrir no se porque sufres pero a mi me gustaria borrar ese dolor con amor zelda yo…(notando el distanciamiento de zelda)

Zelda.. que me decias?

Aragon- zelda yo te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa

Zelda- Yo de verdad no se que…. Decir... es que yo.. la verdad es…NO PUEDO NO PUEDO CASARME CONTIGO!

Zelda tratando de levantarse de la fuente cae al suelo

Aragon- zelda (cargandola en sus brazos) RAPIDO UN MEDICO!

Zelda débilmente pronuncia un silaba… li…

Aragon- Li?

Rapidamente impa entra junto con el rey

Impa- rapido aragon por aquí

En la enfermeria

N/A: Este doc es el de la tienda de posiones de wind waker

Doc bandam- estara bien pudo ser una impresión estara bien

Rey- gracias dr

Zelda despierta poco a poco

Aragon- estas bien zelda?

Zelda- si yo estoy bien (con tono triste)

Rey- me gustaria hablar contigo aragon

Aragon- esta bien

Salen de la habitación

Dr bandam- impa ve porfavor por una posición azul a la tienda

Impa- enseguida (impa sale de la habitación)

Dr bandam- esta bien eso es todo me retiro y no te levantes de la cama hasta manaña

Zelda- gracias dr

Dr bandam- de nada me retiro

Zelda sola en la habitación se levanta y va hacia su cuarto ya que no le gusta estan el la habitación de la enfermeria cuando pasa por la sala del trono y oye voces zelda escucha detrás de la puerta

Aragon- rey leon yo le he propuesto matrimonio a zelda.. auque no me dio ninguna respuesta y luego se desmayo

Rey leon- JAJA! Asi que fue por eso no te preocupes aragon tienes mi consentimiento para que te cases con zelda

Zelda al escuchar esto fue rapidamente a su cuarto se vistio con el vestido mas sencillo que tenia y rapidamente tomo algunas rupias y dejo una nota que dice asi

Padre:

No me casare con aragon lo siento pero no puedo… es que no estoy enamorada de el lo siento con amor zelda… volvere en un tiempo

Zelda salio sin ser vista de hyrule y se dirijio hacia la ciudad kakarico

Mientras tanto en el palacio

El rey al leer la nota no puede ser zelda yo nunca te obligaria a casarte en contra de tu voluntad (rompe la carta)

Rey leon- Impa busquen a zelda no puede estar lejos

Aragon- que pasa rey leon?

Rey leon- Zelda se escapo

Aragon- pero porque?

Rey leonpensando si le digo la verdad ya no querra casarse con zelda?(penso rapido en una mentira) es que le agobia la vida en el palacio y yo no he estado mucho tiempo con ella y bueno yo…

Aragon- no se preocupe mandare a mis mejores soldados y consultare con Folken… mi hechicero

Rey leon- gracias

Mietras tanto Folken y aragon…

Folken era un hombre muy astuto con una mentalidad pervesa pero muy sabio era ya un hombre mayor aproximadamente de unos 40 años alto con ojos grises pelo negro y corto

Folken- no se preocupe principe Aragon yo averiguare donde esta la princesa no se preocupe

Aragon- haslo rapido (muy angustiado)

Folken- (con un baculo abrio un circulo de fuego formando una pantalla para ver a zelda) mirad su excelencia ella esta en la entrada de la ciudad kakarico

Aragon- soldados traiganla de vuelta!

Soldados- si su majestad

Mientras tanto en ciudad kakarico

Zelda pensaba solo pasare a comer y me hire sera lo mejor comio y salio de villa kakarico y se dirijia hacia los bosques kokiris

Zelda- link casi llego (una sonria embargaba su rostro)

En eso dos jinetes toman a zelda por sorpresa y uno de ellos la sube al caballo

Zelda- AUXILIO! AYUDENME! NO DEJENME

Soldado- no se asuste su majestad venimos por parte de el principe aragon

Zelda- NO BAJENME ES UNA ORDEN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEJENME NOOOOOOOO !

Al galope del caballo se veia como las lagrimas de zelda caian y triste mente veia a lo lejos como se alejaba de los bosques kokiri

En el castillo

Rey leon- que bueno que estes aquí zelda esta muy preocupado por ti prometo pasar mas tiempo contigo vamos

Aragon- zelda no es correcto que salgas sola del palacio te puede pasar algo y me tenias muy preocupado

Zelda rapidamente sale de la habitación corre por los pasillos llenos de soldados que la ven llorar entra su cuarto y cierra la puerta corre hacia su ventana y queda parada junto a ella y ve como sus lagrimas caen en sus manos y zelda grita LINKKKKKKKKKK! Y cae sobre sus rodilas y llora desconsoladamente después de unas horas para de llorar y enciende una vez mas el candelabro y piensa mientras este candelabro siga encendido yo te seguire esperando link vuelbe pronto

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno este fue otro capitulillo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se los dije es un fic muy meloso y muy cursi asi que TT lo siento por favor dejen un review

Pd: en el capitulo 4to habia cambiado algunas cosas pero por alguna extraña razon el servidor no me los acepto si tiene alguna duda pues dejenmelo saber atravez de los reviews

Pd2: disculpen la gramatica :P


	6. Chapter 6 De regreso a hyrule

**Capitulo VI**

**De regreso a hyrule**

Han pasado 2 años desde que link tomo el entrenamiento especial

Link habia terminado su entrenamiento con raven, raru , orca y los otros… por lo tanto link ya era todo un caballero mas fuerte que cualquier otro incluso que raven por lo tanto estaba listo para dejar el templo… sus amigos no lograron tal honor pero sin embrago se quedaron a tomar el entrenamiento aunque no lo pasaron

Raru- te has convertido en todo un hombre link aun recuerdo… cuando te vi aquí eras muy pequeño y mirate ahora

Link ya era todo un hombre alto fuerte, gallardo con el cabello largo bien peinado con una coleta y sus ojos azules vestia como un caballero de la edad media con tunica azul y los bordados de la trifuerza con la espada a un lado

Raru- ve link y encuentra tu destino

Raven- link recuerda te vere pronto

Link- esta bien raven

Alem- bueno auque no pasamos el entrenamiento nos da mucho que tu si link no es verdad?

Todos- si es verdad FELIZIDADES LINK!

Link- gracias a todos y aun recuerdo mi promesa iremos a hyrule y les presentare a mis amigos nos vamos?

Todos: HACIA HYRULE

Ya afuera del templo Link ve atrás y recuerda su arduo entrenamiento. Todos ya montados en sus respectivos caballos

Link- (da un suspiro) HACIA HYRULE!

A lo lejos se ve un bosque

Zero-que es ese lugar link?

Link- es donde yo creci se llama los bosques kokiri

Aston- parese muy agradable

A la entrada del tronco

Link- tendremos que desmontar aquí no caben nuestros caballos

En el puente de los bosques

Mido- OIGAN USTEDES NO PUEDEN PASAR ¡!

Link- miren les presento a mido el es el encargado de cuidar los bosques

Todos- hola

Mido- con cara de O-o te conosco? (viendo fijamente a link)

Link- no me reconoces mido soy yo….el chico sin hada

Mido- LINK! NO LO PUEDO CREER LINK DE VERDAD ERES TU?

Link- asi es…

Mido… aun asi no puedes entrar :P (lo mira con arrogancia)

Zero- yo no le hablaria asi a un grupo de caballeros de la luz (amenazando con el puño)

Mido-(me lleva ese link fue a entrenar) sin mostrar asombro alguno pues ni aunque fueran el rey en persona!

Link- mido dejanos entrar por los viejos tiempos anda (lo dijo en tono muy amable)

Mido-( la unica forma de pasar es venciendome) vencere a link y saria dejara de pensar en este estupido

Aston-link te va a hacer pure mido el es…

Mido- no me interesa cuantos titulos tenga… YO LO VENCERE

Link se quita la espada zero sostenme esto

Mido se prepara para atacar a link y se lanza y link tratando no hacerle daño a mido lo lanza hacia atrás con una fuerza terrible y lo deja embarrado y noqueado en el piso

Link- hay no, mido disculpame yo no queria… pero tu me obligaste yo hay no u-u

En sale saria hacia el puente escuchando tremendo trancazo

Saria tomando a mido y poniendo a mido en sus piernas ASESINOS QUE HAN HECHO!

Link- no saria no es lo que parese no pienses mal yo…

Saria- esa cara esos ojos…… LINK! (soltando a mido y pisotiandolo)

Mido- X-X

Link abrasa a saria

Saria- link no lo puedo creer tu aquí? Esto es un sueño yo yo…. T-T

Link- saria no llores

Saria ve de reojo a los amigos de link y se esconde detrás de link

Link- a mira saria te presento a mis amigos ellos son caballeros de la luz al igual que yo

Todos- mucho gusto

Saria- pero pasen por favor estan es su casa

Todos entran dejando a mido hay tirado

Zero- :P te lo dije viendo a mido hay tirado

Al entrar todos se quedan perplejos por la belleza de los bosques kokiri todos los kokiris ven a estos extraños con cara de miedo

Saria- amigos que no se dan cuenta es link! con unos amigos

Todos los kokiris le dieron la bienvenida a link y a sus amigos se hizo una gran celebración una cena con las pequeñas luces que alumbran siempre al bosque

Zero- oye link que bonita amiga tienes ;) (le sierra un ojo el muy descarado)

Link- oye zero mi amiga saria no es un asalta cunas como tu crees hein?

Zero como que asaltacunas ella deviste referirte a mi no?

Link- no saria tiene mas de 200 años

Zero- QUE!

Aston- mientras estas en los bosques no envejeces si eres kokiriano

Zero- WOW

Zero quisiera tocar la ocarina para alegrar la fiesta

En eso zero toco una cancion muy alegre paresida a la cancion de saria al terminarla

Saria- que linda cancion -

Zero- no tan linda como tu (cerrandole un hojillo)

Saria- n/n (toda roja pues nadie le habia dicho eso antes mas que mido pero ese no cuenta)

Mido quien ya habia vuelto a la fiesta- PUES A MI ESA CANCION NO ME GUSTO

Zero y mido hechaban rayos por los ojos mientras que link solo reia y se rascaba la cabeza

Al terminar la cena se vio a lo lejos como zero y saria fueron a un rincón oscuro

N/A: no se que hisieron supongo que platicaron no?

Link en su casa hace tanto que no vengo aquí vio en una hoja todos sus retos logrados sus marcas y hasta su vaca que habia ganado en lon lon ranch suspiro y les dijo a sus amigos

Link- todos dormiremos afuera porque en mi casa lamentablemente no cabemos u-u

Alem- creo que tu deverias dormir en tu casa y nosotros afuera le guiño un ojo

Link- gracias alem entonses hasta mañana

Link- tomando el pañuelo de la prncesa zelda absorbiendo el aroma del pañuelo y penso pronto ire zelda esperame

A la mañana siguiente…

Link ya vamonos porque si no, no vamos a llegar a lon lon ranch

Zero- este yo link n/n (un poco colorado) no creo que valla por que bueno me gustaria conocer un poco mas este bosque y ademas ………. Y ademas saria me prometio enseñarme su cancion

Link- esta bien zero nos vemos

Aston- ve a zero con cara de …. Ya te vi

Saria y zero- adios link vuelbe pronto

Mido- me lleva este link solo vino a botar a este fulano

Link- adios amigos

Todos exepto mido- ADIOS LINK!

Link en marcha hacia lon lon rach

Al llegar a lon lon ranch

Todos entraron y link estaba recordando al mirar el lugar

Aston- parese que no hay nadie link

Link……..(mirando la casa)

Aston- hyrule llamando a link

A lo lejos aston vio una muchacha de cabellos de fuego y ojos azules quien estaba siendo golpeada por un hombre

Indigo- ya te he dicho que ahora tu ya no tienes poder sobre el rancho tu y el rancho me pertenecen

Malon toda golpeada lloraba en el piso, indigo hiba a golpear una vez a malon pero…

Aston galopa hacia ellos baja de alasan y deteniendo el golpe

Aston- a una dama no se le pega ni con el petalo de una rosa

Indigo- quien demonios eres tu?

Aston- yo soy ASTON ARISTER y te dare tu merecido mal nacido (apuntandole con su espada)

Indigo- no señor mire la verdad solo estabamos jugando

Aston- yo no diria que estaban jugando y ahora mismo me las vas a pagar

A lo lejos estaban los demas observando la esena

Alem- vamos con aston

Lanzer- yo digo lo mismo

Link- DETENGANSE!

Lanzer y alem- pero… pero porque link no estes jugando

Link- saben creo que nosotros salimos sobrando en ese lugar vengan vamos a afuera

Alem y lanzer- pero… link

Link yo se lo que hago recordando una piedra chismosa que le habia dicho algo como que malon esperaba un caballero con lustrosa aramadura bla bla

Los dos- si tu lo dices

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar

Indigo- señor perdonarme la vida si me la perdona le doy a la muchacha y el rancho

Aston- eres un maldito apuntandole con la espada al cuello defiendete!

Indigo- no porfavor no me mates

Aston tira la espada y agarra a indigo del cuello y ….

Aston- pelea conmigo ya si eres tan hombre para pegarle a una mujer inofensiva pegale aun hombre maldito cobarde

Indigo- esta bien

Indigo golpeo a aston en la cara sin embargo este no se movio y malon en el piso atonita al ver lo que pasaba y pensaba

Malon- este caballero en verdad es muy valiente -

Aston- bien al menos asi no me sentire tan mal

Indigo- maldito

Aston toma a indigo y le da un golpe muy fuerte en la cara y continuo pegandole hasta dejarlo en el piso todo ensangrentado y en un charco de sangre

Aston- creo que esto sera suciente mal nacido

Indigo en un movimiento rapido le hecha tierra en los ojos a aston y agarra su espada que estaba en el suelo

Indigo- vas a morir maldito

Malon- CUIDADO!

Aston se agacha y da una patada, siente como la espada pasa rosando en su mano la toma milagrosamente del mango y la encaja en el corazon de indigo

Indigo muriendo lentamente….

Indigo- MALDITO SEAS+-+

Aston- no queria que esto terminara asi (le ofrese su mano a malon para que se levante)

Malon- gracias -

Aston mirando fijamente los ojos de malon se acerca cada vez mas al rostro de malon dandole un tierno beso en la boca

Aston- eres mas bella cuando sonries sabes

N/A: A diferencia de link creo que aston si sabe lo que quiere XDD

Malon- yo... yo..( toda colorada n/n) pues era su primer beso

Rapidamente todos se dirijieron hacia donde estaban aston y malon y vieron el cuerpo de indigo

Link-aaa malon veo que ya conoses a mi amigo aston, sabes el es muy inteligente…. Mira te presento a mis dos amigos lanzer y alem

Malon- link eres tu?

Link- el mismo (sonriendo de oreja a oreja)

Malon abraza a link

Malon- que bueno que estas aquí sabes mi padre murio hace algunos años y…

Link- lo siento mucho malon

Aston- ven malon te prepare algo… (llevandose a malon)

Link- amigos hay que desasernos de esto (mirando habia donde estaba el cuerpo de indigo)

Alem- yo me encargo link

Link- gracias alem

Ya adentro todos

Malon- hace mucho que no te veia link que has hecho todo este tiempo sabes ruto venia de vez en cuando y siempre me preguntaba por ti y por epona

Link- n-nUUU veo que no se a olvidado de mi y bueno todos nosotros somo caballeros de la luz malon

Alem- aja otra de tus conquistas ha de ser muy linda link no te puedes negar nuestra siguiente parada sera ir a ver a esa tal ruto

Link- alem no es lo que piensas

Lanzer- hay link tu siempre tan modesto

Malon- ire a preparar la cena

Aston- porque no le preguntas sobre la princesa link?

Link- no me atrebo

Aston- entonses yo lo hare

Malon sirvio la cena y se sento

Aston- oye malon y que as sabido de la princesa zelda?

Malon- casi nada antes de que mi padre muriera fui a verla y estaba un poco triste aunque no se la razon tambien me pregunto por link pero le dije que no lo habia visto desde que fue a salvar termina al igual que ella

Link- como sabes que salve termina malon?

Malon- hay link es que el alcalde de esa cd trajo unos presentes para ti y para el rey agradeciendo la ayuda de su valioso heroe del tiempo eso es todo

Link- O-O el alcande…

Malon- si el alcalde

Link- wow

Ya bien entrada la noche los chicos se acomodaron por hay para dormir y aston vio en la ventana a malon en medio del corral y fue con ella

Malon estaba llorando

Aston- que tienes malon acaso…

Malon- NO, lloro por mi padre el siempre tubo la ilucion de ver una vez mas a link

Aston- a era eso… fiu yo pense que te gustaba link

Malon- es que link nos ayudo para recuperar el rancho una vez y pues…

Aston- sabes… creo que tu padre esta cuidandote desde el lugar donde este (mirando hacia las estrellas)

Malon- (mirando a aston) cres que sea una estrella…

Aston- no lo creo las estrellas son piedras enormes en el espac…. Sabes creo que tienes razon (sonriendo)

Malon- tiene razon link eres muy inteligente

Aston- pues gracias n/n (sonrojado)

Malon- deverias quedarte mas tiempo…

Aston- podria quedarme mas tiempo si haci lo quieres malon?

Malon toda colorada solo movio su cabeza afirmativamente

Aston tomo a malon de la cintura y le dio un beso muy tierno

A la mañana siguiente…

Alem- ya levantate link vamos a donde ruto muevete

Link- esta bien esta bien (que sorpresa se va llevar alem)

Todos saliendo de lon lon ranch

Link- todos estan listos?

Aston- link me temo que yo no ire me quedare con malon a enseñarle nuevas formas de criar animales y …

Alem-(con su cara de si weee)

Link- como tu quieras … pero si no la cuidas bien….. te mato entendiste aston?

Aston- no te preocupes lo are

Link- bueno en marcha

Hola una vez mas espero que le haya gustado este capitulo si tienen dudas y sugerencias por favor dejenlas en los review respondere cada una claro si me dejan su mail pero dejen un bendito review


	7. Chapter 7 Cada oveja con su pareja

**Capitulo VII**

**Cada oveja con su pareja**

En zoras river frente a la cascada

Alem- link por donde vamos a pasar?

Link- observa con atencion alem

En eso link saca la ocarina y se pone a tocar zeldas lulaby y se abre la cascada y entran

En el reino zora

Ruto- esa cara esos ojos es LINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Rapidamente link se aferra al cuello de link y lo empiesa estrangular y a besar en las mejillas y muy pero muy cerca de los labios de link

Ruto- LINK VOLVISTE QUE ALEGRIA SABES YO TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO PARA QUE NOS CASEMOS! (en eso le hecha un vistaso a alem como diciendo hola guapo)

Alem (quien lo recorrio un escalofrio por toda la columna) ¬¬ yo pense que era una joven linda que desepcion

Link- ruto tranquila (el pobre todo morado)

El Rey zora que ya habia adelgasado unos 100 kilos digo algo tenia que hacer por su salud y con una hija asi

Link- su majestad que gusto verlo

Rey zora- lo mismo digo yo, link quiero hablar contigo a solas (y le hecha una mirada fulminante a ruto)

Link- esta bien

En la sala del trono la cual estaba decorada con publicidad de slim… jajajaja

Rey zora- link se los sentimientos de ruto por ti sin embargo no puedo permitir su matrimonio ya que no somos de la misma especie ademas el principe mikau esta muy interesado en ruto y….

Link- no se preocupe su majestad ya vera que pronto se le pasara a ruto

Rey zora- me da gusto que lo entiendas link

Link-( no sabes el peso que me quitaste de verdad bendito seas!)

Ya en otra habitacion habia una especie de tencion digo mas porque ruto estaba bien pegadita a alem quien estaba tratandose de quitar un chicle (ruto)

Link- ruto podemos hablar?

Alem- con cara de bendito pero de verdad bendito seas link!

Ruto- por su puesto

Link- mira ruto yo no puedo casarme contigo porque he ha pues no somos de la misma espec….

Ruto- lo se…(quien lo dijo con suma tristeza)

Link esntonses podras comprender que esto es imposible

Ruto- si… aunque me hubiera gustado ser tu esposa…

Link- hay ruto hay muchos peses en el agua especialmente uno llamado mikau… (cerrandole en ojo)

Ruto- link yo yo… quisiera pedirte un favor

Link- si dime (con una sonrisa muy linda como esas que solo link puede dar)

Ruto- yo…. Yo… solo queria pedirte que antes de que te fueras para siempre de mi yo… quiero que me des un beso en…

(Link- rapidamente le da un beso en la mejilla) Ruto que seas muy feliz n-n

ruto- gracias link (con un tono muy triste mientras pensaba yo solo queria un beso tuyo no me importaba donde me lo hubieses dado pero… me hubiese gustado sentir el calor de tus labios)

Sonriendo los dos salen del cuarto donde los esperaba una deliciosa cena a base de pescado especialmente camarones

Link- mañana temprano salimos hein?

Alem- claro que si (no sabes como ansio salir de aquí)

A la mañana siguiente se despidieron y se dirijieron hacia la montaña de la muerte ya casi en la entrada de la ciudad de los gorons

Link- amigos antes de entrar tengo que advertirles algo aquí no comeremos como en los otros lugares esta bien?

Alem- pero porque?

Lanzer- (pensado mmmm… me pregunto porque?)

Link- no querran averiguarlo

Dentro del la ciudad de los gorons

Goron- sean bienvenidos a la ciudad goron todos sean bienvenidos

Link- disculpa sabes donde podria localizar a darunia?

Goron- tiene cita?

Link- no pero me gustaria mucho verlo

Goron- mmm…. (viendo detenidamente a link) creo haberte visto en algun lado aunque no recuerdo donde AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA SEEEEEEEEEEEE ERES LINK QUE DESCUIDO PASEN PASEN ADELANTE ESTAN EN SU CASA

Link- gracias n/n (todo sonrojado)

Goron- link podria pedirte un favor

Link- si dime el que quieras

Goron- podrias darme tu autografo

Link- pues he ha claro  n-n

En eso un goron pequeño llega

Goron- mira link goron el es link el heroe del tiempo

Link- es un gusto conocerte link goron

Link goro- es mio el placer porfa…. Porfa…. Dame tu autografo quieres?

Link- claro

Alem y lanzer- (susurran) se ve que link es muy famoso

Depues de un rato toda la cuidad rodeaba a link todos pidiendole su autografo y se habia vuelto todo un escandalo

Alem- hay a nosotros nadie nos pide nuestro autografo

Lanzer- me hacen sentir un X

Alem y lanzer suspiran

Darunia- que es toda esta trifulca todo de vuelta a sus trabajos

Todos los gorons- si gran darunia

Darunia- quienes son ellos hijo (refiendose a link goro)

Link goro- el es link el heroe del tiempo y ellos pues he ha no lo se n-nU

Darunia- link hermano que placer verte mirate ya eres todo un hombre y ademas caballero de la luz no cabe duda que eres un gran hombre

Link- gracias… ellos son mis amigos lanzer de Asturias y alem slanzar

Darunia- es un honor para mi recibirlos en esta su ciudad

Alem (valla hasta que me toman encuenta)

Lanzer- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad gran darunia

Darunia- esto amerita una gran celebración y un banquete en su honor

Alempensando mmm…. Pues aunque link haya dicho que no yo si link aceptare)

Lanzer-( link nunca me ha mentido sera mejor retirarnos)

Link- muchas gracias pero ya cene ademas tengo que ir a la ciudad kakarico a ver a la bruja es que necesito algunas cosas

Darunia- bueno entonses tus amigos se quedaran supongo

Lanzer- lo lamento mucho pero yo tb devo ir con la bruja

Alem- pues yo si le acepto el banquete

Darunia- excelente

Link y lanzer se retiran hacia la cd kakarico

Link- vas a ver que rapido regresa alem (cerrandole un ojo a lanzer)

Lanzer- ¿?

Link (ahora si me pagas todas especialmente lo de "ese lugarcillo")

Mientras tanto en ciudad goron

Link goro- veras que rica cena, la cena fue traida desde la caverna dodongos…

Alem- si me la imagino  - (visualizando una muy rica cena con pavo y cerdo)

En eso llegan los gorones a servir la comida y le dan un plato lleno de "rocas"

Alem- que es esto O-O?

Link goro- pues es la comida, esta muy sabrosa

Alem- (porque a mi?) AHHHH sabes acabo de recordar que yo traigo las rupias de link devo ir con ellos no podria dejarlos

Link goron- ya veo pero al menos prueba una estan deliciosas anda (con ojos de borrego a medio morir)

Alem- esta bien T-T (agarra una piedra chiquita)

Link goro- no alem las mejores son las grandes

Alem- oka T-T (agarro una muy grande del tamaño de su puño)

N/A: Alem tenia manos grandes XP

Link goro- eso esta mejor anda cometela

Alem- (tomando la piedra la metio en su boca y se la trago)

Link goro- esta rica no?

Alem- ( si como no) SI ESTA MUY SABROSA!

Link goro- Entonces toma otra alem

Alem- O-O UUUUU no gracias ahora si devo irme com permiso y disculpen

Saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo toma a babieka (su caballo) quien estaba en la entrada y va al alcanze de lanzer y link

Ya casi por llegar a kakrico

Link- 10…9…8…7….6….5…..4….3….2…1…

Se ve como los alcanza alem a todo galope

Link- hola alem porque tardaste tanto?

Alem- link esta si me la pagas porque no me dijiste que el GRAN BANQUETE ERAN ROCAS? ERES MUY CRUEL T-T

Link- si no mal recuerdo te dije que no aceptaras la comida pero no! ……. Tenias que ir

Alem- calla link tuve que comerme una roca del tamaño de mi puño

Link y lanzer- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Alem- ustedes se estan riendo de mi pena saben esa roca no se va quedar halli y cuado salga no quiero imaginarmelo OoO VA A SER HORRIBLE!

Link y lanzer- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TE LO MERESES

Ya en kakarico city fueron con la bruja y compraron posiones azules rojas verdes y otras cosas

Link- busquemos donde quedarnos

Lanzer- mira ese hotel se ve muy grande talvez hay encontremos algo

Alem- me parese bien ademas me estan dando malestares POR UNA ROCA (mirando a link ¬¬)

Adentro del hotel plaza kakarico habia una chica de cabello rojo corto y de ojos verdes platicando con otra mujer con vestiduras gerudas…

Link- buenas noches queremos reservar 3 habitaciones y……

En eso volteo la chica gerudo y era nada y nada menos que naboru

Naboru- hola link hace tanto tiempo veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre muy guapo y ademas en caballero de la luz

Link- gracias naboru que haces por aquí?

Alem y lanzer COF COF (no nos vas a presentar)

Link- a mira te presento a mis amigos el es alem slanzar y el es lanzer de Asturias

Naboru incandose su majestad es un placer verlo espero que su presencia en hyrule sea placentera

Lanzer- no he ha no tienes que hacer eso, me permite si me atrevo a invitarla a cenar?

Naboru- sera un placer su majestad

Lanzer- no me digas asi… dime lanzer (que mujer tan hermosa)

Nabooru- esta bien lanzer n-n

Alem y link se quedan viendo asi como que pex? Que fue eso?

Link- ve de nuevo a la resepcionista ya descrita antes y le pide las llaves de las habitaciones

Chica del cabello rojo- oye yo te recuerdo… eres el chico de los cuccos... que bueno verte sabes… (mirando a alem)

Link- (notando la mirada de esta chica) mira te presento a alem slanzar

Alem- (todo nervioso en su primera vez es su vida estando frente a una mujer) mucho… mucho… gusto yo he ha soy soyy… a- a alem

Chica del cabello rojo- Lo se yo soy Anju

Alem- que bonito nombre (a de pensar que soy un idiota)

Link- (nunca lo habia visto asi sera mejor que me valla) Bueno yo tengo mucho sueño alem me voy a acostar adios

Alem- aja (sin quitarle la mirada a anju) -

Link sube las escaleras y se dirije hacia su habitación

Link- y yo que pensaba que alem era todo un conquistador XD

Ya en su alcoba link pensaba mañana sera el dia en que regrese al castillo me pregunto como estara la princesa de mi corazon? tomando el pañuelo y el colgante que le habia dado zelda recostandose en su cama link penso pronto nos veremos zelda

Ya en la mañana link fue a desayunar solo porque alem y lanzer ni sus luces al llegar al hotel vio a alem y lanzer

Link- que bueno que los veo ya es hora de irnos vamos?

Alem- yo creo que no ire sabes link me gusto mucho la estadia en la cd kakarico (por no decir que anju) y bueno pues yo…

Link- no digas mas…. Y tu lanzer?

Lanzer- creo que yo tampoco ire sabes hay muchos buenos tratos que se pueden hacer con la tribu gerudo

Link- (si como no? a menos de que quieras comercializar arena del desierto XD) ¬¬U Bueno sera mejor que yo me retire tengo que ir a el castillo de hyrule nos vemos

Link a todo galope con epona hacia el castillo con la ilucion de ver a zelda en eso un jinete se le atraviesa era…

waaaaaaaaaa quien sera ese misteriso jinete? todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo de esta historia asi que leanla y porfa dejen un review no sean malos al menos diganme si les gusto o no oka chau 


	8. Chapter 8 La muerte de un heroe

**Capitulo VIII**

**La muerte de un heroe**

En eso un jinete le cierra el paso a link era Raven

Raven- link te he estado buscando hay problemas deves venir conmigo de inmediato

Link- pero antes ire al castillo!

Raven- imposible esto es de vida o muerte no te puedes negar

Link- esta bien raven ire UU (mientras miraba el castillo y le daba buelta a epona)

A lo lejos se ve como zero y aston obserban la esena

Zero- habisale a alem y a lanzer deven estar en la ciudad kakarico mientras yo los seguire dejare algunas marcas esta bien ¿?

Aston- esta bien zero ahora vengo (quien emprende el viaje hacia la cd kakarico)

A todo galope fue a la cd kakarico en pocos instantes se encontraban siguiendo a link y a raven sin ser vistos por ellos

N/A: Por los reviews mandados que mencionaban que les encataba raven esta es su triste historia

Mientras atravesaban el basto campo de hyrule link hiba muy callado… y raven quien estaba a su lado

Raven lo miraba con cierta nostalgia mientras pensaba…

Aun recuerdo los labios Erisha

N/A: Erisha hermana de lanzer por lo tanto princesa de asturias era alta de cabellos rubios y rizados ojos azules como el cielo, su piel blanca como la leche con mucha distincion y elegancia

Flasback esto paso cuando raven fue llamado a hirule para protegerlo y proteger a zelda (bebe)

En un basto jardin lleno de flores blancas y altos arboles desojandose al igual que las flores, era otoño

Erisha- Raven no te vallas te lo suplico… quedate (a punto de derramar una lagrima) hyrule no te necesita tanto como yo a ti raven … yo…

Raven- Su majestad lamento recordarle sus deveres para con asturias (mientras besaba su mano)

Erisha- Raven yo… solo quiero decirte

Raven quien estaba muy triste por ver a la princesa llorar (la abrasa suavemente recargandola e su pecho) princesa (mirandola a los ojos) tu ya sabes lo que yo… siento…

Erisha-(silencia los labios de raven con un dedo) yo tambien

Raven- regresare pronto no te preocupes

Mientras rapidamente la aleja de el y sale del reino de asturias

Fin del flasback

Volviendo en si ve a link y se recuerda a si mismo cuando dejo asturias mientras se hacia de noche

Raven- oye link sera mejor que nos detengamos

Link- no quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible sigamos

Raven- es que nos sera imposible atravesar porque pronto habra niebla haya adelante

Link- esta bien supongo que dormir no me sentara mal ( en tono triste y un tanto impaciente)

Link y raven hisieron una fogata con unos leños que habia cerca y comensaron a preparar la cena que era un trozo de pan y queso tambien leche de lon lon ranch

Raven- porque estas tan callado link?

Link- es que... yo estaba pensando en… (mientras que agachaba la mirada)

Raven- si lo se sabes yo tb conosco a una princesa

Link- enserio y que paso (mostrando interes por el relato)

Raven- pues… sera mejor irnos a dormir link mañana tendremos que irnos muy temprano

Link- esta bien raven

Los dos se dispucieron a dormir link no pudo por andar pensando en zelda y raven tampoco y salio a dar un paseo encontrandose con un pequeño rio limpio y cristalino mientras recordaba

Flasback

(durante aquellas vacaciones)

Raven- he regresado erisha donde estas? (corriendo por los jardines reales)

Erisha- raven que bueno que regresaste (arrojandose a sus brazos)

Raven quien tenia a erisha en los brazos la beso tiernamente en los labios

Erisha- (con lagrimas en los ojos) raven… lanzer se ha ido y no sabemos a donde pudo haber ido tambien se fue alem… mi padre sabe algo pero no ha querido decirme nada y yo…(llorando desmesuradamente)

Raven- debe estar bien o (guiñandole un ojo)

Erisha- (solo sonrio muy timidamente) por la desaparicion de mi hermano el rey me ha pedido un compromiso arreglado y yo devo cumplir con mis obligaciones pero YO NO QUIERO RAVEN LLEVAME CONTIGO! LLEVAME TE LO SUPLICO (mientras rogaba y suplicaba raven estaba muy pensativo)

Raven- Princesa yo no puedo… (bajando la mirada y derramando una lagrima visible)

Erisha- Esta bien… devi imaginar que tu no sentias lo mismo que yo (bajando la mirada y haciendo una breve pausa) aun asi yo…

Raven- (asercandose a erisha y acariciando sus largo risos)

Erisha- raven (sonrojandose)

Raven- (tomando el menton de erisha lo fue apromando hasta tocar sus labios le dijo) mi vida te pertenece

Erisha tomando la mano de raven se dirijieron hacia los aposentos de erisha donde raven la hiso suya

Fin del flasback

Raven todavia se encontraba parado cerca del rio recargado en un arbol

Raven- Despues de eso… ella se caso y ahora me arrepiento… (dejando caer una lagrima y golpeando un arbol)

Se olleron pasos…

Link- De que te arrepientes raven? (al ver la lagrima de raven) ¿te pasa algo?

Raven- link dime… tu amas a la princesa zelda

Link-(todo colorado y poniendose nervioso) pues… yo creo que…

En eso se escucharon cuchicheos

Raven rapidamente se pone alerta al igual que link

Un matorralito que estaba delante de ellos se empeso a mover… raven y link se avalanzaron contra el matorral y sorpresa eran los amigos de link

Link- ¬¬U

Raven- uu saben hay algo que se llama "PRIVACIDAD" o-ó

Alem- hay raven no te enojes… ademas venimos a ayudar

Aston- si de verdad no venimos a estorbar

Lanzer- raven solo queremos ayudar a link

Zero- bueno eso tb pero que hibas a decir link si te gusta zelda verdad admitelo XD

Link- QUE BUENO QUE ESTEN AQUÍ -u

Zero- te hice una pregunta grrrrr

Raven- bueno en vista que no puedo hacer nada para que desistan pues pueden venir

Haci siguieron su camino durante una semana la cual paso rapido hasta llegar a un rio muy ancho y la unica forma de pasarlo era en una balsa asi que rentaron una y cruzaron hasta llegar a la orilla pero era de noche asi que decidieron acampar encendieron una fogata preparando un venado que habian cazado despues de esto se sentaron alrededor de la fogata

Zero- dime aston que paso con la chica de rancho?

Aston- se llama MALON! ¬¬

Zero- bueno ella

Aston- no es de tu incunbecia XP pero para tu curiosidad y para que me dejes en paz malon y yo somos novios

TODOS O-O WOW

Aston- y tu zero por lo visto te gustan las mujeres mayore XD jajajajajajajajaja

Zero- (amenazando con el puño) pues mira aston saria es muy buena amiga mia asi que… no molestes… ademas ella y yo nunca podriamos estar juntos ella es kokiri y yo soy un simple mortal… (agachando la cabeza rapidamente cambiando el tema) oye alem… y tu que honda…

Alem- pues por primera vez ya tengo novia formal (saca un foto) ella me dio esto y en cuanto regrese voy a pedirle que se case conmigo

Lanzer- pues creo que ya sera dos

Link (escupe su taza de café) QUEEEEE! TE VAS A CASAR CON NABORU?

Lanzer- si porque tu sorpresa?

Link- no por nada (mientras pensaba y yo soy el unico solo aquí, se quedo agachado y se alejo de la fogata acercandose al rio lanzando varias piedras al rio…)

Raven- dime link en que piensas o en quien piensas?

Link- raven tu amas a alguien?

Raven-de eso ya hace mucho tiempo link

Link se callo mientras observaba el rio

Raven tenia la mirada perdida mientras recordaba…

Flasback (cuando link llevo a sus amigos a hyrule)

Raven- eres feliz?

Erisha- tu conoses mi respuesta…

Raven- erisha yo no…

A la estancia entro un niño rubio de ojos azules…llamado… raven

Raven jr- mami el es Raven el caballero de la luz no es cierto?

Erisha- asi es raven

El niño se le iluminaron los ojos al saber del hombre del que tanto le hablo su madre estaba frente a el

Raven al ver el paresido de el y del niño lo abrazo y derramo una lagrima

Erisha- raven deves ir a tomar tus clases despues ire yo

Raven jr- esta bien madre

Raven- erisha el es…

Erisha- Asi es el es tu HIJO RAVEN!

Raven abrazo a erisha y la beso muy apacionadamente

Erisha- dime que ya no te iras yo te amo porfavor no te vallas no me dejes sola

Raven- y tu esposo?

Erisha- el murio hace poco despues de que le confese que raven era tu hijo porfavor raven ya no te vallas haslo por tu hijo raven me amas?

Raven- si y por ello devo irme hay una amenaza muy grande que puede destruir todo hyrule haci que tengo que irme

Erisha- espera… antes quiero que me prometas que volveras

Raven- volvere por ti y por mi hijo

En la puerta de la estancia estaba raven jr que habia escuchado todo

Raven jr- padre ¡¡ es bueno saber que tu eres mi padre ya que mi otro padre era un tira me da gusto saber que mi padre es un hombre noble y bueno

Raven abraso a su hijo y erisha

Raven- Regresare pronto…

Fin del flasback

Link quien todavia se encontraba en la orilla de aquel rio

Link- sabes raven yo … quiero a… zelda pero… no creo que ella me acepte yo solo soy un caballero ademas ella es una princesa y bueno no creo que ella me ame

Raven- link quiero que escuches una historia… mi historia…

Raven le conto todo a link donde link se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y haci reflexiono hacerca de lo que hiba a hacer

Link- gracias raven ahora se lo que tengo que hacer

Raven- eso espero link -

Haci pasaron las 2 semanas de viaje, al llegar a un lugar extraño donde estaban 3 montañas una tenia nieve que en realidad era un volcan la otra era un volcan de fuego y en medio era una montaña verde como los bosques kokiri todas ellas tocaban el cielo

Raven- link ALERTA!

Link- si raven

En eso un Dragon gigantesco (100 veses mas grande que volvagia ) sale de las 3 montañas era negro con ojos rojos al igual que su cabello el cual era de fuego

Link- QUE ES ESTO!

Raven- Es por esto que tomaste el entrenamiento ten link toma esto y le da una espada

Link- PERO SI ES LA MASTER SWORD

Raven- Asi es link raru penso que la necesitarías

Link- YA VEO…..

En eso el dragon les habla

Dragon- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (rio maléficamente) ASI QUE USTEDES SON LOS ENVIADOS DEL TEMPLO DE LA LUZ QUE RISA ME DAN NO PODRAN VENCERME ADEMAS NADIE A VENCIDO A DRAGO REY DEL LOS DRAGONES

CELESTIALES

En eso drago arroja una llamarada de fuego y toma a raven por sorpresa y lo habienta a lo lejos

Drago- JAJAJA ESE TONTO CREYO QUE PODIA CONTRA MI QUE DESPERDICIO

Raven quien llacia en el piso no se movia

Link- MALDITO YO TE VENSERE AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!

En eso se aparesen sus 4 amigos

Todos- estamos contigo link

Drago- JAJAJA NI TODOS PODRAN HACERME DAÑO ALGUNO ESTUPIDOS!

Drago sobre vuela a los cuatro caballeros de la luz y de un colazo los manda al piso inconcientes

Drago- LO VES JAJAJAJAJAJA SOLO ME QUEDAS TU MOCOSO

Link- (rodeado de una luz verde amarilla con todos los colores del arcoiris toma la master sword ) MORIRAS MALDITO!

Drago- eso lo veremos

Link toma su posición de ataque y abanza hacia donde drago y le da un espadazo en la cola cortandole un poco

Drago- SABANDIJA!

Link- Pensabas que no podria cortar tu piel? PUES ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO

Drago- QUIEN ERES TU?

Link- Alguno me llaman EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO

Drago-JAJAJAJAAJA EL QUE DERROTO A GANON CONMIGO NO SERA IGUAL DE FACIL ¡!

Link- ESO LO VEREMOS

Drago- (ES MUY FUERTE SIN EMBARGO NO ME VENCERA PORQUE ESTA SOLO)

El ambiente se torna negro y empiezan a caer rayos el volcan a lo lejos hace erupcion al igual que el volcan de hielo mientras la montaña verde se torna negra quemada por los dos volcanes

Link toma la postura de ataque con la espada hacia al frente y drago se posa en una piedra

Drago- PELEAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rapidamente link ataca el cuepo de drago dejando varias cortadas sangrando al enemigo y este deja caer las gotas de sangre que al caer al piso se tranforman en fuego azul

Link- VAMOS NO QUERIAS PELEAR

Drago- maldito es mas fuerte de lo que pense es AHORA O NUNCA

La trifuerza del coraje resonaba en el corazon y la mano de link y la master sword se tornaba en pura luz link se prepara para atacar con la espada y en eso drago hecha una bocanada de fuego muy intensa link al parecer lo cubrio una burbuja azul detrás de link hay una aura amarilla y con la master sword pasa lo mismo

Drago- NO PUEDE SER A CASO TU… TU…..

Link lo ataca con la master sword enterrandosela en la cabeza de drago que al instante se hace mil pedasos

Link- Todo ha terminado……

En link visualiza entre los restos del dragon un escudo que es azul y con un dragon blanco en el centro y ensima del dragon esta la trifuerza y dos espadas encajadas como el escudo del templo de la luz link va hacia el, lo toca y la luz lo ciega.

Una voz se escucha y sale un dragon blanco llamado eries

Eries- tu quien has derrotado al rey dragon, tu caballero de la luz eres acreedor de este escudo y de este añillo (el aniño era todo de oro con un dragon tallado) en donde estara un ejercito de dragones listo para ir en tu ayuda y recuerda…. Ahora tu eres el Caballero dragon y para nosotros un rey

En eso se ve como las 3 montañas se tornan todas verdes y se ven dragones blancos alrededor de link y en el cielo hay miles y en eso todos se meten al aniño de link

Link recuerda a raven y va en su auxilio ya que sus amigos ya estaban recobrando la conciencia

Link-(lo toma y lo pone es sus piernas) RAVEN RAVEN ESTAS BIEN?

Raven-( quien ve a lanzer) Lanzer dile A TU HERMANA ERISHA QUE NUNCA DEJE DE AMARLA Y QUE ME PERDONE POR NO CUMPLIR MI PROMESA Y A MI HIJO QUE REINE SABIAMENTE…..LINK… NO COMETAS EL MISMO ERROR QUE YO REGRESA A HYRULE Y CASATE CON ZELDA Y NO DEJES QUE NADIE SE INTERPONGA EN TU CAMINO…. LINK … TU ERES EL VERDADERO …. CABALLERO DRAGON LI.. (tratando de tocar a link raven muere)

Link- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lanzer- are lo que me pides raven … descansa en paz

Subiendo entre todos a raven al caballo de lanzer se despidieron todos regresarian a sus hogares exepto aston quien ya se habia comprometido con malon

Link- nos volveremos a ver amigos?

Lanzer- si amigo mio tu siempre seras bienbenido en Asturias y si alguna vez necesitas algo solo llamame

Alem- link… espero que pronto nos mandes tu invitacion para tu boda

Zero- link eres el mejor

Aston- link sera un honor tambien ser tu primo

Link- gracias amigos

A lo lejos se ve como cinco jinetes toman destinos diferentes….

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado este hermoso capitulo saben tenia mas choro pero como me lstime una mano asi que pues ni modo UU pobre de raven pero alguien tenia que morir sigan leyendo mi fic oka ¿? nn y dejen un bendito review al menos para saber si soy un fracaso total oka?


	9. Chapter 9 Un compromiso inesperado

**Capitulo IX**

**Un compromiso inesperado**

Mientras tanto en el castillo de hyrule era de mañana

Impa- ZELDA ZELDA! TIENES VISITA

Zelda miraba hacia fuera de su ventana con la mirada perdida

Zelda- si es Aragon dile que no estoy sabes estoy un poco cansada

Impa- no zelda es malon

Zelda- DILE QUE PASE INMEDIATAMENTE ¡! (que gusto verla de nuevo hace tanto que no la veo…. Y tal vez sepa algo de link)

Malon entra a la habitación de zelda

Zelda- que gusto me da verte malon cuentame que ha sido de tu vida anda toman asiento

Malon- toma asiento y comienza a contar su historia y de cómo aston la rescato y como murio indigo cuando…

Zelda- entonses link esta en hyrule no es asi malon ¿?(toda emocionada)

Malon- asi es zelda en realidad pense que aquí se encontraria ya que aston me dijo que link hiba ir a recorrer a hyrule y a ver a sus amigos

Zelda- entonses no debe tardar ? Que emocion no puedo esperar mas - HARE UNA PEQUEÑA REUNION INVITARE A SARIA, A DARUNIA, NABOORU, RUTO Y A TI TB ARE LAS INVITACIONES AHORA MISMO

Malon- Gracias zelda cuando sera?

Zelda- Mañana mismo malon

Malon- mañana O-O (que presipitado)

Zelda- si hace mucho que no los veo

Malon-( si como no solo les va a preguntar de link)

Zelda- malon enviare las invitaciones ahora mismo

Malon- esta bien n-nUUUUUUUUUU

Y al dia siguiente todos ya estaban en el castillo en la sala principal de invitados en eso los soldados presentaron a zelda

Soldados- SU MAJESTAD LA PRINCESA ZELDA DE HYRULE!

Zelda- me da mucho gusto que hallan podido venir a esta pequeña reunion

Sentandose a la mesa

Ruto- zelda espero que no te halla molestado traje a mi prometido mikau

Zelda- no para nada mucho gusto mikau (que bien asi link no le tendra que cumplir su palabra de matrimonio)

Ruto- sabes zelda hace unos dias fue link a visitarme junto con varios de sus amigos

Zelda- si ya me habia comentado ruto que link se convirtió en caballero de luz

Malon- n-n

Saria- a mi tambien me fue a visitar hace algunos dias sabes me presento a un joven llamado zero muy simpatico

Zelda- que gusto saria

Naboru- sabes apenas antier link estaba en ciudad kakarico

Zelda- (levantandose de la mesa estrepitosamente) Entonses ya debe venir en camino! Pero si solo son 3 horas de camino yo…

Link goro- Tambien link fue a ciudad goron y a todos nos firmo un autografo perdone princesa zelda mi padre no pudo venir pero le da sus saludos

Zelda- no escuchaba todo lo que le decian solamente resonaban las palabras de malon "zelda en realidad pense que aquí se encontraria ya que aston me dijo que link hiba ir a recorrer a hyrule y a ver a sus AMIGOS" pensaba zelda entonses link no me considera ni su amiga el no me vino a ver porque porque?'

Zelda se retiro rapidamente del salon

Malon- Zelda

Link goro- es por algo que yo dije?

Ruto- no link goro no es por eso…

Mientras zelda en su cuarto lloraba desconsoladamente

Zelda- link porque porque me hisiste esto? yo… yo… te amo T-T

Zelda lloro todo el dia y la noche hasta ver el otro dia

Al otro dia

Impa- zelda ya no llores a lo mejor link tiene una buena razon para no venir…

Zelda- si y ya se cual es el no me ama y ni siquiera se a de acordar que existo sabes impa yo creo que es hora de tomar otro camino

Impa- a que te refieres?

Zelda- me refiero a aragon

Impa- no deverias tomar una decisión tan precipitada zelda

Zelda- Yo se lo que hago tomo un pluma y un papel y empezo a escribir una carta que mas o menos dice asi

Mi muy querido rey de aragon mi deceo mas grande es volverlo a ver yo se que por el funeral de su padre esta muy ocupado sin embargo me gustaria que nos visitase hyrule puede ser un muy buen aliciente para su perdida sin contar que yo lo espero con todo mi corazon

Atentamente

Zelda

Zelda- Impa entregale esto al mensajero

Impa vio hacia a quien hiba dirijido

Impa- estas segura zelda de lo que estas haciendo

Zelda- nunca he estado mas segura ahora ve impa (con un tono mandon)

Impa- si princesa

Zelda al quedarse sola en su cuarto de un jalon paso a tirar todos los perfumes de su tocador y quedar frente al espejo

Zelda- que he hecho ¿? (soltando lagrimas )

Pasaron varios dias… y al fin llego el Rey Aragon de Arator con su hechicero folken

Rey leon- Es para hyrule un placer que este usted aquí mi queridisimo Rey de Arator

Aragon- su majestad usted siempre podra llamarme aragon

Rey leon- tengo entendido que buscas a zelda no es asi aragon?

Aragon- asi es su majestad

En eso entra zelda con un vestido rojo de seda y bordados en oro y pintada con un lapiz labial rojo carmin que hacian resaltar sus labios

Rey leon- (zelda se ha convertido en una mujer muy linda)

Aragon( nunca la habia visto asi es tan hermosa y sensual) Zelda es un placer verte yo…

Zelda- Gracias rey aragon (en un tono coqueto)

Aragon- (porque se comporta asi?) seria un placer si me acompañases al jardin

Zelda- seria un honor

Ya en el jardin rodeados de bellas rosas

Aragon- zelda en verdad te ves hermosa

Zelda- gracias aragon

Aragon- Zelda hace muxo que yo te amo y quisiera saber si quisieras casarte conmigo?

Zelda- pues yo… yoo…. Si asepto (perdoname link)

Aragon- deverdad zelda?

Zelda- si (en un tono timido y a la vez triste)

Aragon- Zelda yo… (abrasando a a zelda y juntando su cuerpo al de el preparandose para darle un beso en la boca a zelda , Zelda se voltea)

Zelda- es que es que….. (un tanto sonrojada)

Aragon- dime no estas lista no es asi?

Zelda- si es verdad debo irme aaa adios (zelda salio del jardin)

Aragon- zelda yo te hare feliz ya lo veras

wa porque zelda porque ¿? Bueno no olviden dejar reviews oka?


	10. Chapter 10 El retorno del caballero drag

**Capitulo X**

**EL RETORNO DEL CABALLERO DRAGON**

Antes que nada este puede ser un capitulo un tanto fuerte asi que niños mayores de 15 años oka? Aunque pueden leerlos todos pondre una advertencia oka?

Era de mañana en hyrule a lo lejos se veia un caballero con vestiduras azules como de la edad media con un escudo en su pecho el mismo del escudo ya descrito antes al lado una espada y un escudo en su espalada arco del otro lado se detubo a la entrada del castillo en el puente levadiso un soldado se encontraba custodiando el puente

Soldado- Buenos dias que lo trae por el palacio de hyrule? y son las 12:00 pm

Link- Soy link Caballero dragon

Soldado- (todos sabian de la existencia de este caballero sin embargo nunca antes habian visto uno por lo que el soldado lo examino ¬¬)

Soldado- TU….TU… ERES LINK EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO ¡! (corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer le grita uno de sus amigos que tambien es soldado)

Soldado2- que pasa?

Soldado 1- es que es es..,… LINK EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO AVISA QUE TOQUEN LAS CAMAPANAS QUE LA GENTE SALGA A RECIBIR AL HEROE PERO NO TE ME QUEDES VIENDO HAZLO

El soldado 2 salio disparado para avisar y en 3 segundos todos estaban afuera

Soldado 1- he ha pase porfavor pase

Link- de verdad eso no es necesario… yoo

En eso se escuchan las campanas y el tumulto de la gente

Link- (no devi decir que soy yo U-Uuuuuuuuuuuu)

Al pasar todo mundo ovacionaba a link aventaban petalos de rosas y todo mundo le hacia reverencias a link al notar que este era tambien caballero dragon todo mundo estaba feliz de verlo y se dejan escuchar gritos como VIVA LINK NUESTRO HEROE HA REGRESADO!

Mientras link hiba pasando por el tumulto de la gente zelda se asomo a su ventana a ver que es lo que pasaba y vio a link

Zelda- DE VERDAD…. DE VERDAD REGRESASTE! IMPA! IMPA!

Impa- ZELDA LINK HA REGRESADO CON EL GRADO DE CABALLERO DRAGON

ZELDA- QUEEEEEEEEEE! RAPIDO PONME MI VESTIDO MAS FINO LAS ALAJAS TAMBIEN RAPIDO

Impa toda atolondrada rapidamente arreglo a la princesa

Zelda- bien impa como luzco

Impa- hermosa

Zelda lucia un vestido estilo medieval de seda fina color azul con bordados muy elaborados en oro y con diamantes incrustados en el símbolo de la trifuerza sus labios rojos y su cabello ondulado y con una pequeña tiara de diamantes al igual que la gargantilla que traia

Mientras tanto link se encontraba en la entrada de la sala del trono ya con zelda en esta e impa junto con raru y claro hay estaba aragon y folken

Soldado- LINK HEROE DEL TIEMPO, HEROE DE TERMINA, CABALLERO DE LA LUZ Y CABALLERO DRAGON! (ya casi sin aliento)

Link entro a la sala y lo primero que vio fue a zelda y no podia apartar su mirada de ella no pelando ni siquiera al rey se quedo parado como 30 segundos hay como un tonto y mirando a zelda y zelda claro hacia lo mismo

Rey leon- (quien se dio cuenta) LINK! ES UN HONOR TENERTE AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS!

Al instante link se inco y bajo la cabeza

Link- El honor es mio su majestad

Rey leon- hemos sabido de tus grandes asañas y todos los titulos que has conseguido y por sobre todo el haber derrotado al rey dragon quien asechaba a hyrule

Link (asi que por eso lo hisiste raven) Su majestad lamento iformarle que raven caballero de la luz sobrino de impa ha muerto a manos del rey dragon

Impa no dijo nada pero un semblante de tristesa paso por su rostro y esta se retiro de la sala del trono

Rey leon- bueno es lamentable su perdida raven era antes el guardian de zelda cuando ella era un bebe ( me pregunto….)

Rey leon- LINK HE DESIDIDO DARTE UN TITULO MAS COMO CABALLERO PROTECTOR DE HYRULE Y OFRESERTE EL PUESTO DE GUARDIAN DE LA PRICESA ZELDA QUE DICES?

Raru- me parese estupenda la idea (cerrandole un ojo a link)

Zelda no podia contener la emocion

Raru le pide a link la master sword y este se la da volviendose a incar

Rey leon- YO LEON XVI TE DOY A TI LINK EL ALTO GRADO DE CABALLERO PROTECTOR DE HYRULE PUEDES LEVANTARTE

Link se levanto para ver a zelda mientras que aragon lo veia con desprecio al igual que folken

Aragon- Rey leon estas seguro de que link protegera bien a zelda ¿?

Rey leon- claro que si no hay caballero mas valiente en todo el mundo

Aragon le entro mas el desprecio por link mientras que folken le susurraba usted esta mas arriba el sera todo un caballero con mil titulos pero nunca un rey ademas vera la princesa que es un pobre diablo y que no le ofrecerá lo que usted puede ademas tenemos que regresar a Asturias recuerde que es usted el nuevo rey y si usted desarrolla bien a su ejercito el rey de hyrule no le podra negar la mano de la princesa zelda

Aragon- tienes razon dijo en el oido de folken

Aragon- bien link te encargo el tesoro mas grande que tengo MI PROMETIDA ZELDA (asercandose a zelda y dandole un beso en la mano)

Link se quedo parado en seco y volteo a ver a zelda quien solo bajo la mirada

Aragon- bueno siendo asi regreso a mi reino (retirandose de hyrule junto con folken)

Link indignado se retiro muy enojado hacia la fiesta que se le daba en su honor donde estaban todos sus amigos saludandolos link muy secamente se retiro hacia una de los jardines del palacio en donde conosio a zelda rodeado de rosas

Link (que iluso fui al pensar de que zelda sentia algo por mi que tonto fui)

En eso una figura se aparecio detrás de link

Zelda- link yo…

Link- (sonriendo aunque en sus ojos habia una inmensa trsitesa)princesa zelda tu prometido debe ser alguien muy especial no es asi?

Zelda- para mi no lo es

Link con cara de O-o (asombro)

Zelda- yo la verdad es que es… que…

Link se acerca a zelda y le su colgante y su pañuelo

Link- sabes zelda me sirvieron de mucho

Zelda con la mano de link con su pañuelo y su colgante se los regresa

Zelda- yo... te los regalo link

Link- gracias princesa (en un tono frio)

Aun con la mano de link

Zelda- link yo… te estube esperando mucho tiempo tu nuca veniste a visitarme y a todos los demas… tu LOS FUISTE A VER Y NO A MI ….LINK YO **TE AMO**

Soltando la mano de link link sin tirar el pañuelo y el cogante toma con la otra mano a la mano de zelda y abrazandola y viendola a los ojos toma su cintura y le da un beso tierno lleno de amor y zelda se deja llevar por link al terminar el beso

Link- Zelda yo tambien te amo (seguido de otro beso aunque este fue lleno de pasion y deceo)

Zelda- te amo link no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho estos 13 años

Link- tu tambien a mi pero… que pasara con … aragon?

Zelda con un gracil movimiento le coloca uno de sus dedos en su boca

Zelda- shhhh eso ahora ya no importa tu y yo estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta

Link- pero…

Zelda- pero nada mi amor

Lo toma de una mano y lo conduce hacia su dormitorio

Link- pero esto es?

Zelda- si es mi habitación te gusta?

Mientras zelda cerraba la alcoba

Link- creo que no deveria estar aquí?

Zelda- yo pienso que eres el unico que siempre deveria estar aquí

ADVERTENCIA LO QUE ESTA APUNTO DE PASAR SOLO CORRESPONDE A LA EDAD ANTES MENCIONADA

Zelda viendo a link a los ojos comienza a quitarse su vestido dejando ver su cuerpo solo quedansose con su ropa intima el vestido se desliso hasta el piso

Link- Zelda que haces?

Zelda empezo a besar alink despacio y sensualmente tratando de desabrochar su tunica lo cual logro en pocos segundos quitandole despues su tunica dejando ver el pecho desnudo de link, link parado en seco y sorprendido por la actitud de zelda

Link- zelda porque?

Zelda- porque he esperato este instante hace mucho tiempo

Link- zelda mi amor

Zelda- con un gracil movimiento se quito la parte superior de su unica prenda en ese lugar que por cierto se abrochaba de al frente

Link- mirando los encantos de la princesa zelda empeso a besarlos tomando a zelda la recosto suavemente en las blancas sabanas de seda link se despojo de sus ropas restantes solo quedandose con una ultima prenda y empeso a besar a zelda tierna y apacionadamente cada beso estaba lleno de pacion y cada beso estaba mas lleno de amor que el anterior

Zelda- link (le decia a en su oido en un tono de amor desmedido)

Link- zelda (quitandose este su ultima prenda al momento que la liga que sostenia su cabello dorado se vencio dejando caer los largos cabellos de link)

Zelda- link quiero ser tuya para siempre

Link quitandole a zelda su unica prenda muy despacio fue abriendo a zelda como una flor de loto y en eso la hizo suya con tanto amor y ternura haci pasaron 5 horas llenas de amor y pacion…

APARTIR DE AQUÍ SE PUEDE LEER

Despues de lo susedido en la alcoba de zelda los dos yacian en la cama de zelda

Link- zelda ahora ya nunca mas te dejare ir

Zelda- ni yo a ti sabes… (mirando un candelabro viejo de plata que estaba en la ventana)

Link- que pasa mi amor?

Zelda- mira ese candelabro…

Link lo mira…

Zelda- sabes ese candelabro siempre estubo ensendido todas las noches para que tu supieras que estoy aquí

Link- zelda te amo y no me cansare de repetirtelo toda la vida

Zelda- Link quieres decir que….

Link- asi es quieres casarte conmigo?

Zelda- Si link es lo que mas deceo y quiero que sepas aunque nunca me lo hibieras pedido yo abria….

Link- shhhh (y la silencio con tierno beso en la boca)

Zelda- link (muy sonrojadada)

Link- creo que es hora de levantarnos he ir a la fiesta porque ya es de noche

Zelda- yo tambien lo creo asi mi amor

Se levantaron los dos tomando cada quien una sabana para cubrir sus cuepos

Zelda- (mira la sabana blanca) link estoy heriada mira!

Link- (link ve una pequeña mancha de sangre) no mi amor no te asustes eso quiere decir que ahora ya no eres una niña si no una mujer

Zelda- n/n (hay que pena)

Rapidamente los dos se ayudaron a vestirse mutuamente y bajaron a la sala del trono

En la sala de trono….

Rey leon- link zelda donde estaban? ( mirando a zelda con cara de que hisiste?)

Zelda- es que estabamos platicando padre

Link que no se atrevia a vera al rey a la cara

Zelda- ven link vamos con los demas invitados

Impa quien vio la esena y ya que link paso al lado de ella pudo notar que tenia el aroma de zelda en todo su cuerpo (penso tenia que ser asi…)

Ya en la celebracion link y zelda vieron los fuegos artificiales y especialmente uno que decia zelda y link por cierto el mas espectacular de todos

Ruto- les gusto mi regalo? (tratando de molestar a zelda)

Zelda- si gracias ruto es muy lindo (dandole un beso en la boca link)

TODOS- OoO

Link- zelda….

Zelda- no me importa que todos lo sepan link…

Cabe mencionar que muchos ciudadanos vieron el beso que le dio zelda a link y el chisme comenzo a correr…

Link- pero zelda

Zelda- no nada mi amor… contigo a nada le tengo miedo

Ruto- zelda … me alegra mucho por ustedes dos y tambien me pregunto que hisieron estas 5 horas?

Link- (todo rojo como jitomate)

Zelda- lo que los enamorados hacen ruto (le giño el ojo)

Ruto- (con cara de te quiero matar)

Saria dandose cuenta de la situacion QUIERO PROPONER UN BRINDIS POR LINK Y ZELDA

TODOS- SALUD

Ya terminando la fiesta todos se fueron retirando a altas horas de la noche quedando link y zelda enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio de zelda

Link- que descanse mi amor (dandole un beso)

Zelda- a donde vas link?

Link- a mi habitacion impa me designo la contigua a la tuya

Zelda- link tu habitacion es esta abriendo su puerta

Link- pero zelda

Zelda- pero nada dandole un beso muy probocativo

Los dos se adentraron a la habitacion

Al otro dia….

Impa entra al cuarto de zelda para dejarle unas sabanas limpias y para levantarla

Impa- O-O al ver a los dos hay acostados durmiendo

Zelda quien vio a impa en la puerta

Zelda- impa deja las sabanas y retirate podrias desperta a link

Impa- si he ha (tira las sabanas acidentalmente y sale hecha un manojo de nervios)

SI SE ENTERA EL REY SOY MUJER MUERTA!

Zelda- Bueno dias mi amor

Link- buenos dias dandole un beso

Zelda- link voy a cambiarme te veo en el jardin a las 12:00 pm esta bien?

Link- si pero que vas hacer

Zelda- ya lo veras cerrandole un ojo

Zelda se dirijia hacia la sala del trono… ya adentro

Zelda- padre he venido hablar contigo porque he desidido romper mi compromiso con el el rey aragon espero que me puedas entender?

Rey leon- si te entiendo zelda y me da mucho gusto que hallas reaccionado de esta manera recuerda que un matrimonio sin amor siempre fracasa y trae muchas amarguras con el y puedo saber el porque zelda? (ya se porque pero quiero oirlo de zelda)

Zelda- es porque siempre he estado enamorada de link padre y ahora que ha regresado… yo…

Rey leon- entiendo sabes zelda una princesa nunca se ha casado con un plebello aunque sea caballero

Zelda- PADRE SI NO PERMITES MI MATRIMONIO CON LINK ME IRE DE HYRULE!

Rey leon- calma zelda no es para tanto ademas te confieso una cosa…. Yo siempre he querido que link se case contigo porque el ha demostrado ser un muy bueno hombre y yo se que hyrule va estar mejor gobernado por link que por aragon… aunque tendras que hablar con aragon acerca de esto

Zelda- ho padre no sabes lo feliz que soy … (abrazando al rey) y retirandose y vuelbe diciendo: ha padre hoy ire con link al lago hylia

Rey leon- me parese un bonito dia y me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que link esta contigo… pero recuerda zelda debes cuidarte

Zelda- (si mi padre supiera… ) claro que si padre

Rey leon- muy bien puedes retirarte ( link sabra gobernar sabiamente)

Ya en el jardin

Link quien tenia una rosa blanca en la mano

Zelda- link estoy lista

Link le da la rosa dandole un tierno beso en la boca

Zelda- link el rey me a dado permiso para ir al lago hylia vamos?

Link- tus deceos son ordenes

Link y zelda prepararon todo lo necesario para ir. Link subio a la princesa en epona y pasaron por la ciudad de hyrule

Todo mundo los veia con agrado y con aseptacion haciendo inclinaciones a la princesa y a link hasta que un soldado muy feliz con la esena grito- LARGA VIDA A LINK NUESTRO HEROE Y LA PRINCESA ZELDA!al mismo tiempo todos hicieron lo mismo

Mientras en una esquina oscura del mercado… habia espias del reino de arator

Espia 1- tenemos que informale al rey

Espia 2- ya lo creo…..

Ya en en lago hylia por la noche

Con la luna llena alumbrando las aguas cristalinas del lago reflejando en estas ligeras luces

Zelda- es muy bello no lo crees link?

Link estaba arrodillado con un anillo en la mano (el aniño era de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes rodeandolo y el centro una gran diamante)

Link- Zelda te casarias conmigo?

Zelda- Si link me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Link- TE AMO ZELDA

A lo lejos se veia una pareja besandose abrazados en la oscuridad de la noche…

Mientras tanto en el reino de Arator

En una habitacion oculta estaba el hechisero Folken frente a un espejo….

Folken- Amo tal como usted habia predicho todo esta listo pronto usted volvera a este mundo…

En eso una sombra se visualizo en el espejo

Sombra- me parese muy bien FOLKEN SI ALGO SALE MAL TE JURO QUE YO MISMO TE MATARE!

Folken- no se preocupe su exelencia

Sombra- NO QUIERO ERRORES!

Folken- haci sera su exelencia

Folken se dirijia a la sala del trono cuando vio a los espias informandole al rey de los acontesimientos este rapidamente se escondio atraz de una columna

Rey aragon- Que es lo que tienen que decirme HABLEN!

Espia 1- Bueno vera su majestad…..

Rey de aragon- HABLA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Espia 2- vera su majestad despues de su partida se celebro una gran fiesta en honor al heroe del tiempo, heroe de termina, caballero de la luz, caba….

Rey aragon- SOLO DI LO ESENCIAL!

Espia 1- pues bueno durante la fiesta se desaparecieron 5 horas su maajestad y nadie supo a donde fueron y al regresar hubo un fuego pirotecnico encargado por la princesa zora que decia zelda y link y………

Rey aragon- Y QUE MAS! (TODO ENOJADO)

Espia 2- y la princesa zelda le dio un beso en los labios enfrente de todo hyrule y hay rumores que el sera el proximo rey de hyrule y la gente esta contenta

Rey aragon- ESO NO PUEDE SER USTEDES ME ESTAN MINTIENDO SERAN COLGADOS EN LA MAÑANA GUARDIAS!

Folken entrando a la sala del trono….

Folken- mi señor lamentablemente estos pobres no tienen la culpa de decir lo que mi baculo a confirmado (dijo en voz baja)

Rey aragon- SUELTEN A ESOS DOS Y … SOLO ENCIERRENLOS HASTA NUEVA ORDEN Y RETIRENCE

Guardias- SI SU MAJESTAD

Rey aragon- FOLKEN SI LO QUE ME DICES ES METIRAS TU CABEZA Y LA DE ESOS DOS ESTARAN EN LA ENTRADA DE ARATOR DEVORADAS POR BUITRES ME HAS ENTENDIDO?

Folken- Su majestad yo puedo mostrarle a la princesa zelda recuerde de que mi baculo muestra lo que sus ojos decen saber

Rey aragon- FOLKEN QUIERO QUE ME MUESTRES PRUEBAS!

En eso folken toma su baculo y hace un circulo de fuego mostrandole a link y a zelda en la cama

Rey aragon- NO PUEDE SER MATARE A ESOS DOS INFELIZES NADIE SE BURLA DEL REY ARAGON… MALDITO SEAS LINK! (mientras su corazon se partia)

Folken- Su majestad quiere decir que….

Rey aragon- SI FOLKEN PREPARA AL EJERCITO ENTERO Y AVISA A NUESTROS ALIADOS TRAEME LA ESPADA LEGENDARIA DE ARATOR Y VAMOS A DESTRUIR HYRULE!

Folken- Como usted diga su majestad imperial

El Rey aragon se sienta en su trono y piensa porque? porque zelda? Porque me hisiste esto si yo te amaba tanto?… y aunque no lo quieras seras mia solo mia…(derrama una lagrima)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno perdon por este capitulo pero… alguien tenia que hacerlo un especial agradecimiento a un amigo quien escribio esa partesilla tenia mas pero la verdad ya estaba bien fuerte asi que lo compacte

Pero que pasara con el reino de hyrule todo eso y mas el nuestro siguiente capitulo 

Y porfavor dejen un review o comentario lo que sea T-T al menos para saber si valio la pena y un especial agradecimiento para todos quienes hayan leido mi fic y tb los que me han dejado reviews de verdad muxas gracias n-n


	11. Chapter 11 Link VS ¿Aragon?

**CAPITULO XI**

**LINK VS ARAGON**

En el castillo de hyrule en la sala del trono

Rey Leon- Link me han dicho que quieres hablar conmigo en privado, bien que es lo que me quieres decir

Link- Gran rey leon yo vengo humildemente a solicitar la mano de la princesa zelda en matrimonio se… que…

Rey leon- No digas mas link yo se de los sentimientos de mi hija hacia a ti y te consedo su mano aunque tenemos un pequeño problema ARAGON REY DE ARATOR

Link- Lo se su magestad sin embargo…

Rey leon- sin embargo aun asi te doy la mano de mi hija y mas que eso es mi deceo en cuanto se casen que tu gobiernes hyrule como el rey que deves ser

Link- PERO…

Rey leon- VAMOS LINK HIJO NO COTRARIES A ESTE POBRE VIEJO

Link- Su majestad…

Rey leon- Dime papa

Link- Gracias papa

Los dos se abrazan mientras entra zelda a la habitacion

Rey leon- Ven hija que todo esta solucionado tu y link gobernaran hyrule como rey y reina

Zelda- MUCHAS GRACIAS PADRE (Abrazando a su padre)

En eso se oyen las campanas de alerta en todo el reino

Impa- SU MAJESTAD EL EJERCITO DE ARATOR ESTA AQUÍ! ….

Rey leon- Ya veo RAPIDO IMPA PREPARA NUESTRO EJERCITO Y AVISA A NUESTROS ALIADOS

Link- SU MAJESTAD ESTO ES ENTRE ARAGON Y YO… SALDRE A SU ENCUENTRO

Zelda- NO LINK PORFAVOR NOOOOOOOOOO!

El rey leon la detiene y link va al encuentro de aragon

En las afueras de hyrule se ve todo el ejercito rodeando al castillo de hyrule

Link- ARAGON ¡!

Se ve como dos jinetes se asercan

Link- ARAGON ESTO ES ENTRE TU Y YO NO TIENE QUE HABER MUERTOS

Aragon- ME PARECE LO CORRECTO

En eso se ve un ambiente tenso el cielo se oscurece y rayos empiezan a caer al compaz de la lluvia

En medio de los dos ejercitos se desata una batalla

Solamente estaban armados con sus espadas…

Aragon- LINK ZELDA ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO ELLA ES MIA!

Link- NUNCA FUE TUYA!

Aragon- CLARO QUE SI ELLA ACEPTO MI PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO TU ME LA ROBASTE MALDITO

A lo lejos se veia como zelda estaba parada viendo la esena mientras el rey estaba el la sala del trono

Zelda- ARAGON PERDONAME NO TE QUISE LASTIMAR YO AMO A LINK PERDONAME ESTA BATALLA ES ABSURDA!

Aragon- ZELDA TU ME HERISTE EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI ALMA TU SERAS MIA Y TE LLEVARE A ARATOR Y MATARE A ESTE INFELIZ (apuntando a link con su espada)

Link- ARAGON ME OBLIGAS A PELEAR CONTIGO!

Soldados de hyrule- VIVA LINK VIVA HYRULE!

Soldados de arator- MUERTE AL TRAIDOR!

Aragon y link se asechaban como dos panteras y se podia ver los rayos que caian cada vez mas fuerte

Aragon se abalanza contra link y choca contra su espada link solo la sostiene con una mano mientras aragon con las dos

Link- TE LO DIJE!

Aragon- TU NO ERES MEJOR QUE YO!

Soldados de hyrule- VIVA LINK!

Rapidamente aragon toma a Link por sorpresa y rasga uno de los brazos de link

Aragon- ESTA ES LA LEGENDARIA ESPADA DE ARATOR TAN LEGENDARIA COMO LA MASTER SWORD ¡!

Link- SOLO ES UN RASGUÑO Y TE LO REPETIRE DEJA EL REINO PORQUE SI NO ME OBLIGARAS A MATARTE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO ADVIERTO

Aragon- PRIMERO MUERTO QUE RENDIRME ANTE TI!

Aragon toma la espada y avanza a toda prisa para matar a link y link con un rapido movimiento intersepta la espada de aragon quedando los dos de frente y luchando cuando aragon es lanzado al piso y su espada cae al suelo

Link- ES SUFICIENTE ¡! ARAGON RETIRATE Y NO VUELBAS A HYRULE PORQUE SOLO TE ESPERA LA MUERTE ASI QUE VETE!

Link se voltea para mirar a zelda quien a su vez zelda corre hacia los brasos de link

Aragon que llacia en el piso toma rapidamente la espada y ataca a link cuando en eso link se percata del atacaque tomando la master sword y se la encaja en el pecho a su vez la espada de arator hace una herida en el brazo de link

Todo queda en silencio y solo se escucha un trueno estremesedor

Aragon cae poco a poco al suelo…

Aragon- ZELDA!

Zelda corre hacia aragon

Aragon- Zelda si… si… link no existiera me hubieses amado?

Zelda (con lagrimas en los ojos) si aragon ahora descansa en paz

Aragon toma la mano de zelda manchandola con su sangre para despues tocarla en la cara

Aragon- eres muy bella zelda… muy… muy bella mi unico error fue amarte

La mano de aragon callo al piso mojado mientras se oian lamentos en todo el ejercito de arator miraba la esena en eso folken aparecio

Folken- NUESTRO REY A MUERTO REGRESEMOS A ARATOR CON SU CUERPO Y LA LEGENDARIA ESPADA DE ARATOR HOY ES UN DIA NEGRO PARA ARATOR

Poco a poco se fue llendo el ejercito de arator junto con el cuerpo ya sin vida de su rey y la espada legendaria link y zelda regresaron hacia el palacio. En la puerta del a entrada principal del palacio los esperaba impa con lagrimas en los ojos…

Impa- Princesa zelda link….

Zelda- QUE PASA IMPA?

Link- IMPA HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

Impa- EL REY LEON HA….. EL REY LEON HA MUERTO

Zelda al oir las ultimas palabras de impa se desmayo al momento link la tomo en sus brazos

Impa- PRINCESA!

Link- es mejor asi impa….. ¿Cómo fue impa?

Impa- una sirvienta vio cuando al rey le dio un paro cardiaco y callo muerto frente a sus ojos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

LO QUE DE VERDAD PASO….

Rey leon- QUIEN ERES? MUESTRATE!

Folken- Soy yo su majestad FOLKEN

Rey leon- Y QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?''

Folken- SOLO VINE A CUMPLIR ORDENES DE MI AMO

En eso folken quedo de frente al rey y metio su siniestra mano en el corazon del rey

Rey leon- QUE HACES?

Folken- MATANDOTE

Rey leon- PORQUE YO NO TE HECHO NADA

Folken- A mi no pero… MI AMO TIENE DECEOS DE VENGANZA ASI QUE MUEREEEEEEEEEEE!

El rey callo muerto al piso y folken saco la mano del corazon del rey no dejando indicios de heridas exteriores tomando la forma de una sirvienta

Folken- AYUDA!

Impa- QUE PASA?

Vio al rey tendido en el piso...

Impa- QUE FUE LO QUE PASO? DIME!

Folken- el rey sufrio un ataque al corazon fue horrible gran impa T-T (con lagrimas de cocodrilo)

Impa abrazo a a folken disfrasado de sirvienta

Impa- Anda ve a tu cuarto y no cuentas nada de lo que paso aquí

Folken- esta bien

Impa- como se lo voy a decir a zelda?

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIEN SERA EL AMO DE FOLKEN Y …. QUE PASARA? TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO….


	12. Chapter 12 La gran guerra

**CAPITULO XII**

**LA GRAN GUERRA**

Era ya de mañana en hyrule… y las campanas del templo resonaban

Zelda en su cama despierta poco a poco

Zelda- link que ha pasado?

Link- ten calma zelda en la tarde enterraremos al rey

Zelda- quieres decir que mi padre ha muerto?

Link- haci es zelda tienes que ser fuerte por tu gente

Zelda- Lo se… link según el deceo de mi padre despues del velorio tu seras coronado rey y yo reyna despues de la ceremonia de coronacion nos casaremos esta bien?

Link- Como lo deces zelda

Haci hiban pasando los dias del velorio en hyrule… mientras tanto en arator

Folken enfrente del espejo

Folken- Mi gran señor traigo aquí el cuerpo del rey de aragon junto con la espada y la sangre de link

Sombra- CON LA ESPADA DESTRUYE EL ESPEJO!

Folken obedecio la orden de su amo y destruyo el espejo y una sombra se apodero del cuerpo de aragon levantandose miro a folken

Folken- **AMO GANONDORF HA VUELTO!**

Ganondorf volteo y era el cuerpo de aragon solo con un lijero cambio los ojos azules de aragon se habian tornado rojos y llenos de odio

Ganondorf- HE REGRESADO JAJAJAJAJA!

Mientras del espejo salian todos sus aliados, gohma, el rey de los dodongos, varinage, volvagia etc… es decir todos mas los de termina tambien salio todo un ejercito de stalfos, moblins, wizzrobes etc PERO TAMBIEN ESTABA EL EJERCITO DE LOS DRAGONES INFERNALES los cuales habitaban en el mundo oscuro quien le otrogaron a ganondorf el legendario escudo del dragon negro

N/A: Los dragones celestiales y los dragones infernales son enemigos

Folken- mi gran Ganondorf recuerde lo que me prometio…

Ganondorf- A SI (tomando a folken de la cabeza ) CRES QUE YO COMPARTIRIA MI PODER CONTIGO RATA INSERVIBLE JAJAJAJAJA

Ganondorf apreto la cabeza de folken desaciendola de un ligero apreton

Ganondorf- JAJAJAJAJA CON EL CUERPO DE ESTE ESTUPIDO TENGO AL REINO DE ARATOR Y SUS ALIADOS EN UNA MANO Y EN LA OTRA MI EJERCITO Y EN MEDIO ESTAS TU MALDITO LINK JAJAJAJAJA!... PREPARATE LINK PORQUE TU MUERTE ESTA CERCA JAJAJAJA!

Mientras ganondorf preparaba su gran ejercito en hyrule se preparaban para la ceremonia de coronacion

Raru- link seras un buen rey no deves preocuparte

Link- eso espero raru

Zelda- Link mi amor es hora de que te cambies para la ceremonia

Zelda y link se fueron arreglar

Ya todos en el templo estaban a la expectativa esperando al nuevo rey

Link entro al recinto y lucia una tunica azul muy fina con bordados en oro, zafiros y diamantes y una larga capa blanca igual de fina con la master sword con el cabello largo… bien peinado conservando el flequillo que caracterisa a link y zelda lucia un vestido totalmente blanco con muchos diamantes y una capa igual de larga que la de link (era su vestido de novia ya que despues se celebraria la boda)

Link ya estaba parado en el altar para resibir a zelda

Link tomo de la mano a zelda al llegar esta

Raru- tu quien has protegido a hyrule de todo peligro fue el deceo del fallecido rey leon xvi que tu seas nuestro rey….. LINK ACEPTAS PROTEGER A HYRULE DE TODO PELIGRO GOBERNAR SABIAMENTE Y NUNCA TRAICIONAR A HYRULE

Link- LO JURO POR LA TRIFUERZA QUE PROTEGE A HYRULE

Raru- Y TU PRINCESA ZELDA HYRULE PROMETES SERVIR FIELMENTE A TU REYNO Y A TU REY

Zelda- SI LO PROMETO POR LA ETERNA MEMORIA DE MI PADRE

Raru toma la corona de hirule y la coloca en la cabeza de link y hace lo mismo con zelda

TODOS- LARGA VIDA A LINK REY DE HYRULE

Todas las campanas de hyrule sonaron link y zelda salieron a ver al pueblo que estaban afuera del templo

Todos los ciudadanos de hyrule zoras, gorons, kokirianos, inclusive la gente de termina y tambien sus 4 amigos todos a voz de pulmon gritaban LARGA VIDA A LINK REY DE HYRULE

En eso… todo el cielo se torno negro y rojo… empesaron a caer truenos la luna que alumbraba a hyrule se torno roja y a lo lejos se dejaba ver… UN GRAN EJERCITO COMANDADO POR ARAGON (que en realidad era ganondorf) El ejercito estaba llenos de dragones negros surcando los cielos, moblins stalfos y todos los jefes de los calabozos Tanbien se dejaba ver el ejercito de aragon, zaibach, asgard, bastram, daedalus, egzardia que eran los aliados de arator realmente este gran ejercito abarcaba todo el campo de hyrule

Al ver esto rapidamente link tomo a zelda y le dijo a impa

Link- Impa cuida a zelda y de ser necesario huyan

Impa- si su majestad yo cuidare a la reina con mi vida

Zelda tratandose de safarse de link

Zelda- NO LINK YO NO ME SEPARARE DE TI

Link- LLEVATELA IMPA

Zelda lograndose safar de impa

Zelda- LINK! (abrazando a link y dandole un beso lleno de amor comenzaron a brotar sus lagrimas) LINK TE ESPERARE EN EL CASTILLO YO SE QUE REGRESARAS CON BIEN PORQUE ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO

Link lleno de asobro

Link- ZELDA MI AMOR (dandole un beso en los labios) VOLVERE!

Impa se lleva a zelda quedando los amigos de link

Link- BIEN AMIGOS ESTAN CONMIGO?

Lanzer ahora rey de asturias- ALEM Y YO TRAEREMOS EL EJERCITO DE ASTURIAS NO TARDARA MAS DE 2 HORAS

Alem- voy por el ejercito su majestad

Zero- Tambien cuentas con freid quien ha traido su ejercito ya sabes rey link mi pais es muy religioso y predijo esto

Alcalde de clock town- su majestad Link por haber salvado a termina yo tambien mandare por nuestro ejercito y no solo el mio sino el de los zoras, gorons y todos los habitantes de termina llegaran pronto ya mande un aviso

Ruto- mikau ya fue por nuestro ejercito no te preocupes majestad todo saldra bien

Darunia- hermano tu me salvaste de la muerte ahora es mi turno

Naboru- Nosotras tambien ayudaremos su majestad

Saria- link nosotros no somos gerreros pero nos ofresemos a ayudar en cuanto a los heridos

Raru y Aston- link nosotros te ayudaremos a planear la estrategia de ataque

Link- se los agradesco amigos tambien es mi deceo que todos sus civiles se resguarden en el castillo para que no queden sin proteccion alguna

Link- SALDRE A HABLAR CON ARAGON

Un jinete abansa ante aquel imponente ejercito…

Link- ARAGON!

Ganondorf se acerca a link montado en un caballo negro de ojos rojos

Link- ARAGON DEVES PARAR ESTA LOCURA SI NO LO HACES MUCHAS VIDAS SE PERDERAN

Ganondor- YO NO SOY QUIEN TU CREES

Link mira los ojos rojos de ganondorf y….

Link- GANONDORF COMO ES?...

Ganondor- JAJAJAJA NO IMPORTA QUE ME HAYAS DESCUBIERTO

Link- LES DIRE A LOS ALIADOS DE ARATOR QUE ERES TU

Ganondor- QUE ILUSO ERES QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE TODA ESTA GENTE ESTA BAJO MI PODER (Enseñandole la trifuerza del poder)

Link- ERES UN MALDITO!

Ganondor- GRACIAS ME ALAGAS

Link- ERES UN IMPOSTOR

Ganondor- LINK ESTA VEZ NO TE SUBESTIMARE PERO TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE MI VICTORIA PIERDA GLORIA MAÑANA AL ANOCHESER PELEAREMOS COMO EL MUNDO NUNCA HA VISTO UNA PELEA UNA GRAN GUERRA

Link- ERES UN CERDO

Ganondor- LO SE…

Link- MAÑANA TE DERROTARE ESO TENLO POR SEGURO

Cada quien se retira a sus respectivos lugares

En el reino de hyrule

Zelda- LINK MI AMOR (corrio hacia link)

Link- zelda escuchame y escuchenme todos GANONDORF HA VUELTO

TODOS- NO PUEDE SER PERO…

Link- No se como lo ha logrado pero de alguna manera lo hizo

Alem- Su majestad lanzer el ejercito de asturias a llegado

Raru- Todos los ejercitos se estan listos y esperan instrucciones tambien los aspirantes a caballeros a la luz en este momento todos son indispensables

En eso el anillo de link empiesa a resonar y sale una chica con las alas de un angel era eries

Eries- Su majestad link nosotros tambien hemos venido a ayudarle nosotros por generaciones hemos peleado contra los dragones infernales y ya es tiempo de finalizar esta guerra cuente con nosotros como le dije en el pasado usted es un rey para nosotros

Al llegar la noche…. El ambiente se encontraba tenso con el ejercito de ganondorf asechando en la negra y roja noche se diviso una luz amarilla que salia del castillo y en ella aparecion el sol del otro y con el cielo muy azul junto con un ejercito de dragones blancos protegiendo al castillo todos los ejercitos aliados de link salieron a su rescate comandados por LINK

Antes de salir

Link- Zelda mi amor cuidate mucho y pase lo que pase vive por nuestro hijo

Zelda- dandole un beso en los labios le dijo a link CUIDATE Y REGRESA POR MI Y POR NUESTRO HIJO

A todo galope junto con sus aliados fueron en busca de la GRAN GUERRA

Estando frente a frente ganon y link…

Ganondorf- ESTE ES TODO TU MARAVILLOSO EJERCITO NO SI DEVERIA DARME RISA O PENA

Link- VAMOS GANONDORF SABES QUE NO ERES RIVAL PARA MI

Ganondorf- LINK PARA QUE TE LO SEPAS TU ME DEVES UN GRAN FAVOR SIN MI NO SERIAS REY

Link- QUE QUIERES DECIR

Ganondorf- QUE YO MATE AL REY LEON

Link- ERES UN DESGRACIADO MORIRAS

Ganondorf- NO ME DAS NI UNA PISCA DE MIEDO POBRE INFELIZ

Link- HABLAS DEMACIADO

Ganondorf- ENTONSES YO CREO QUE ES HORA DE QUE LA SANGRE CORRA

Link- LA UNICA QUE CORRERA SERA LA TUYA

Al momento se bajaron de sus caballos y empeso… LA GRAN GUERRA… todos los ejercitos pelaban entre si alem contra gohma lanzer contra varinage, zeros contra el fantasma de ganon, aston con el rey de los dodongos, darunia con volvagia, naboru contra las brujas mikau contra morpha todos peleaban alrededor de link y ganondorf los dragones en el cielo se mordian y escupian fuego dejando caer una lluvia de sangre

Ganondorf tomo la espada de arator que se volvio negra y el escudo del dragon negro y con la trifuerza del poder que resonaba

Link a su vez con su escudo de dragon y la master sword

Ganondorf- VAMOS LINK PELEAAAAA

Link- LO MISMO DIGO!

Link ataca a ganondorf quien a su vez tambien lo hace y las espadas chocan y se oye un estruendo en todo hyrule los dos son revotados por las fuerzas tan iguales link ve muy serio a ganondorf y ataca ganondor lo para con su escudo

Link- SOLO QUERIA PROBAR

Ganondorf- JAJAJAJAJA

Link y ganondorf pelearon como nunca en su vida hasta que…

Link ataca a ganondorf con un spin atack y ganondorf cae al suelo

Ganondorf- NO CREAS QUE SERA TAN FACIL (Saliendo del cuerpo de aragon dejandolo en el piso y tomando su verdera forma la de cerdo)

Ganondorf- AHORA SI MAL NACIDO VAS A SABER CUAL ES MI VERDERO PODER

Link- SI TU LO DICES…. LO VEREMOS

Los aliados de link quien ya habian matado a los jefes de calabozo de ganon y luchando contra los stalfos, moblins y wizzrobes veia la batalla de reojo (claro porque a ellos no les toco ganondorf

Ganondorf con un poder impresionante forma una bola de luz para atacar a link y lo golpea directamente provocándole gran daño a link que queda en el piso link se levanta y mira a ganondorf con odio…

Link toma la master sword y un rayo ilumina la master sword transformandola en energia pura junto con el escudo que brillan a la par y los dragones blancos quienes ya habian ganado la batalla sobrevolavan a link y unos pequeños dragones daban vuelta alrededor de link

Ganondorf- QUE ES TODO ESTO? JAJAJA YO TB PUEDO HACER ESO (hizo lo mismo solo que la espada era negra y los dragones los pocos que quedaban hisieron lo mismo los ojos de ganondorf brillaban con un rojo sangre llenos de odio y rencor contra link)

Link y ganondor juntaron sus espadas en ese momentos una luz los cego a todos y… a link le salieron alas de angel blancas al igual que a ganondof solo que estas eran negras y tomando su forma de gerudo.

En un descuido link le corto las alas a ganondorf las alas calleron al suelo transformandose en fuego y sangre a la vez a su vez ganondor cayo al suelo

Link lo miro con odio y desprecio

Ganondorf- TE ODIO MALDITO ME OYES TE ODIOOOOOOOOOO!

Link- Eso no es nada ahora moriras (corrio hacia donde estaba ganondorf)

Ganondorf en un tremendo esfuerzo se defendio con la espada desde el suelo se incorporo

Ganondorf- AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA HE DE VERTE MUERTO ME OYES MUERTO

Link-NO LO CREO ASI… (sus ojos azules se volvieron mas azules y su cabello se solto empezandose a moverse al compas del viento y sus alas comenzaron a soltar plumas)

Link avanso hacia ganondorf y con un ataque rapido le encajo la espada en el corazon a ganonford y salio un chorro de sangre de su pecho bañando la master sword y a link y sus blancas alas

Ganondorf- oigo las aguas del lago hylia los rios de zoras river y te veo a ti maldito link TE ODIOOO!

Link- MUERETEEEEE!

Ganondorf- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Toda la maldad que enserraba ganondorf se hiba con el todos los dragones explotaron en mil pedasos convirtiendose en cenizas todos los stalfos, moblins, wizzrobes todo fue como un baile de cenisas entre los vientos…

Las alas de link desaparecieron y los dragones a su alrededor empesaron a cantar todos los soldados aliados y de mas festejaron y los aliados de arator volvieron en si

Todos- VIVA HYRULE! VIVA EL GRAN REY LINK!

Link fue llevado adentro del castillo en hombros de todos y todos ovacionaban a link

Dentro del castillo en la sala del trono…

Raru- BIENVENIDO SEA GRAN REY LINK

Zelda- mi amor no sabes lo preocupada estaba por ti yo… yo no se que haria si….

Link- nunca… zelda tu y yo estaremos juntos eternamente (la besa con mucho amor en los labios rodeandola con sus brazos)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si cren que aquí termina esta historia pues no……… espero que lean mis ultimos capitulos que son sumamente romanticos aproposito espero que les haya gustado la gran guerra porfavor dejen un review es muy importante para mi 

Haaa y tambien quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejan en especial una chica que me deja uno casi diario lily poter, sheik, mikebankes y a dany, perdon si se me olvido alguien gracias por su apoyo tb queria preguntarles algo y respondan sinceramente les gustaria la segunda parte de este fic o no? Ust deciden :P en fin dudas y sugerencias son bien recibidas oka bueno pues espero que lean ya sea mi ultimo capitulo o mis ultimos capitulos oka la verdad es que necesito ideas :P espero que me respondan chau


	13. Chapter 13 Boda en Hyrule

**CAPITULO XIII**

**BODA EN HYRULE**

Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde la gran guerra y todos estaban muy apurados preparando la boda del rey y la reina

Todos estaban adornando todo hyrule con rosas blancas traidas desde los bosques kokiri

El pescado y todos lo productos del mar traidos desde los rios zora y del lago hylia metros y metros de seda blanca traida desde egzardia pais conocido por su refinamiento.

Saria zero y mido estaban adornando el jardin real con seda en las paredes y techos rosas blancas, tambien habian traido luces del bosque kokiri para que alumbraran de noche los adornos centrales de las mesas estaban formados por rosas blancas con sierto brillo candelabros de oro blanco salian de estos las mesas blancas todo era tan bello

Saria- vamos mido zero ayudame tenemos que terminar esto porque después tengo que apurarme para arreglarme

Mido- si apurate zero

Zero- yo no soy tu criado (enseñandole la lengua XP)

Saria- hay ya se me hiso tardísimo terminen ustedes dos yo me ire arreglar y después ayudare a zelda a arreglarse asi que muevanse

Zero- esta bien saria

Saria se iba en eso

Zero- bueno mido yo tb me voy enroscandole una tira de seda…. Nos vemos!

Mido- MALDITA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA REGRESA AQUÍ!

Mientras tanto malon, ruto, aston y mikau estan ayudando en la cosina

Ruto- vamos mikau tenemos que ver que la langosta este fresca

Mikau- si claro la acaban de traer del lago

Malon con una mirada triste…mientras pensaba(no tengo nada que ponerme que voy a hacer?)

Aston- que pasa malon que tienes?

Malon- no es nada solo creo que no asistire a la boda eso es todo

Aston- pero porque oye malon te tengo una sorpresa lo traje desde Asturias podrias venir un momento conmigo

Malon- claro

Aston la lleva a una habitación del palacio

Aston- saca una caja y se la da malon

Malon- que es esto?

Aston- abrelo

Malon- abre la caja era un hermoso vestido de seda color azul celeste como sus ojos con bordados en oro en las mangas de estilo medieval y en cuello que porcierto tenia corte vacuno (es el corte que tiene la forma de una cuadrado partido a la mitad) y unos zapatos de tacon altos azules GRACIAS ASTON!

Aston- de nada malon anda ya arreglate que ya se nos hace tarde ha! Casi se me olvidaba toma (dandole una cajita pequeña)

Malon- que es?

Aston- yo se que devi dartelo hace mucho

Malon- abre la caja y era un anillo de compromiso muy lindo con un corazon

Aston- te gusta

Malon- claro que si!

Aston- Nos casaremos dentro de poco te parese bien?

Malon- SI SERA MARAVILLOSO SER LA ESPOSA DEL CONSEJERO DEL REY

Aston toma a malon y le da un tierno beso en los labios

Mientras tanto impa, naboru, saria y ruto se estan arreglando

Impa- apresurémonos (quien vestia el taje tradicional de una sheika)

Naboru- si devemos apresurarnos para ayudar a zelda (mientras se ponia un vestido largo rojo pero muy provocativo)

Saria- tienes razon (quien a su vez ya estaba vestida con un bello vestido verde y un bello collar de oro que le habia regalado zero)

Ruto- oye saria y dime que pasa con zero? (quien se estaba maquillando y ya traia puesto un vestido purpura)

Saria- pues yo creo que le regresra a su pais digo no tiene porque quedarse ademas aunque yo quiera ir con el, zero no me ha dicho nada y lo mas probable es que el no me…

En eso entra malon toda emocionada

Ruto- hay malon ¬¬

Malon- amigas me voy a casar (enseñando su anillo)

Saria- muchas felicidades (con sierta tristesa)

Naboru- (quien no se dio cuenta) por lo visto todas nos casaremos muy pronto bueno a esepcion de ti no ruto ya que tu ya estas casada … (volteo a ver saria y se callo)

Saria salio de prisa de la habitación

Saria corria y lloraba mientras corria se trpezo con mido

Mido- auch! SARIA! Porque lloras?

Saria- no… no es nada de verdad yo estoy bien

Mido- yo se porque es por zero verdad?

Saria- si mido yo lo amo pero yo soy kokiri y el hylian no puede ser

Mido- deverias tratar de olvidarlo esto nunca resultaria ademas saria yo…

Saria- PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO (Llorando)

Mido- entonses lucha por el saria… no te dejes vencer

Saria- NO MIDO ESTO NO PUEDE SER

En eso se aparese zero…

Zero- saria puedo hablar contigo?

Saria- esta bien (limpiandose las lagrimas)

Mido- los dejo solos

Mido se retiro escodiendose…

Zero- Saria a mi no me importa que no seas hylian aun asi yo te amo no me importa tu edad ni en donde vivas yo solo se que quiero estar a tu lado…

Saria- pero es que no comprendes yo tengo le cuerpo de una niña de 7 años y tu ya tienes 25 años

Zero- bueno en edades tu deves tener 200 años saria a mi eso no me importa

Saria- que no lo comprendes…

Zero- (tomando a saria de los hombros) mira saria si de ser necesario yo viviria contigo en los bosques para que tu no murieras sin embargo yo no te puedo garantizar lo mismo o te pido que vengas conmigo a freid tendrias que renunciara tu inmortalidad y enbejecer junto conmigo tu decides…

Saria- (se acerca poco a poco a los labios de zero dandole un beso lleno de amor) zero me voy contigo no me importa enbejecer te lo aseguro

Zero- entonces prometeme que te casaras conmigo

Saria- te lo prometo… (abrazando a zero)

Zero- Toma saria (dandole un pequeño anillo en forma de un arbol)

Mido quien todavía estaba escondido llorba silenciosamente mientras pensaba que seas feliz saria TT yo siempre te recordare

Ya en la recamara de zelda todo era un caos

Zelda- hay no ya se me hiso tarde no puede ser rapido impa ayudame a ponerme el vestido

El vestido era todo blanco muy largo de seda blanca con bordados en oro blanco y con los hombros descubiertos y con mangas medievales con un largo velo

Zelda- vamos impa ayudame a maquillarme link debe verme hermosa

Impa- si zelda link te vera hermosa

Malon- princesa digo reyna zelda nosotros queremos darte algo digo no es mucho pero…

Zelda- no me digas reyna se oye muy ajeno a tus labios mejor solo diganme zelda ust son mis mejores amigas

Naboru- muchas gracias zelda (todas abrasan a zelda)

Ruto- anda dale el regalo saria

Saria- (dandole una cajita mediana) toma zelda todas lo hicimos

Zelda- (quien abrio en regalo) n/n amigas pero es que hay que pena (toda colorada)

Naboru- es para que lo uses la noche de la boda

Zelda- gracias amigas lo usare espero que a link no le de un infarto

Todas- jejejejeje

Ruto- creeme que le va encantar - jejeje

Zelda- (toda colorada)

Mientras tanto en otra habitación

Link se estaba tb vistiendo

Zero- su majestad… tengo que informarle algo

Link- ¬¬ oye zero porque me dices asi?

Zero- a pues porque ya eres rey y eso cambia las cosas

Link-(tomando a zero por los hombros) hay zero tenias que ser tu como cres que voy a quere que uno de mis mejores amigos me diga su majestad para todos yo soy link

Lanzer- lo mismo les he dicho yo pero en fin

Alem- oye link que te me escapaste de tu despedida de soltero

Link- (todo sonrojado recordando a linda)

Alem- hay link todavía una linda chica llamada linda me pregunta por ti que contrariedad no lo cres?

Link- ejem…

Aston-(dandole un sape) oye alem que no ves que hoy se casa link que falta de delicadesa

Alem- hay aston si no mal recuerdo esa noche te fuiste con dos tipas

Aston- COF COF yo? Como cres

Zero- (hecho un suspiro) bueno al parecer todos pronto nos casaremos

Link- si no sabes cuanto lo lamento zero (dandole una palmada en el hombro) ya veras que pronto encuentras a la chica adecuada

Zero- link mira yo pues… le dije a saria si queria casarse conmigo y ella dijo que si

Alem- eres un asaltacunas ¬¬

Link- pues me da muchos gusto y donde viviran yo les ofresco el palacio pero como vos quieras

Zero- supongo que una temporada estaremos en freid pero vendremos a visitarlos

Lanzer- pues yo me quedare un temporada en el valle gerudo pero después regresare a Asturias con naboru

Alem- pues yo tb me llevo anju a Asturias

Aston- yo me quedare en el rancho con malon aunque mas adelante tendre que venirme a vivir aquí a palacio con malon espero que se acostumbre

Link- pues yo tb si no me quedo sin consejero

Aston- jejeje U

Link- aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos como me gustaria que raven estubiera aquí

Todos guardaron un minuto de silencio…

Lanzer- mi hermana después de su muerte prometio no volverse a casar pero tiene al pequeño raven asi que no estara tan triste

Link- bueno pues me voy a cambiar

Link se cambio con unas tunicas blancas con bordados en oro la trifuerza tambien tenia los emblemas de su escudo y una larga capa con la master sword y la corona

Link- porque siento que no me voy a aostumbrar a esto? Todo sea por zelda (mirandose al espejo)

Aston- Bueno link es hora de Salir

En el templo del tiempo todo ya estaba adornado con sedas blancas y pequeñas luces traidas desde los bosques kokiri toda los amigos de link y zelda estaban halli tambien habia muchos ciudadanos…

Link entro al templo del tiempo y a su vez todos se arrodillaron y se iclinaron para resivir al rey

Link- mientras pensaba porque sera que no me siento a gusto?

En so todo se callo por un instante

Entrando zelda al templo, a link no dijo una palabra solo la miraba mientras pensaba de verdad estoy soñando es zelda

Al tomar todos sus puestos

Raru- querida congregación pueblo de hyrule estamos todos aquí reunidos para la aliansa de nuestro gran rey link y la reyna zelda

Raru siguió con la ceremonia hasta…

Raru- link tomas por esposa a zelda a quien de veras amar y respetar todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los serpare

Link- si asepto (mirando a zelda)

Raru- y tu zelda tomas por esposo a link a quien de veras amar y respetar todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los serpare

Zelda- con todo mi corazon si asepto

Raru tomo un pedaso de seda y se los coloco en las manos después una rama de olivo que puso sobre sus cabezas entonces sea asi que ustedes son esposa y esposo

Y antes de que raru dijera puedes besar a la novia link le dio el beso mas romantico de todos tomandola de la cintura ya proximandola a su cuerpo y dandole tan tierno beso al terminar le susurro te amo zelda

Bien terminando la ceremonia todos lo invidados que por cierto era todos los reinos festejaron en el jardin mas grande de todos todos comieron la rica cena de que ruto y malon habia preparado y tambien se deleitaban con los adornos puestos por todos los kokiris y las lucesillas del bosque alumbraban todo el jardin que hacian compas con los candelabros ensendidos

La banda zora empeso a tocar y todos bailaron

Zelda- link donde aprendiste a bailar?

Link- pues aprendi en el templo de la luz

Zelda- bailas muy bien (mientras se poyaba en el pecho de link)

Después siguió el brindis

Zero- para nuestro muy querido amigo link le deceamos toda la felicidad del mundo POR NUESTRO GRAN REY LINK Y LA REYNA ZELDA SALUD!

Alem- (le usurro a la oreja a zero) zero no bebas tanto ya te esta poniendo ebrio y saria se va enojar

Zero- no como cres (quien vio a saria toda enojada) OoO huy : )

Después de ello siguió el ramo quien lo pesco fue malon haci siguieron las horas link y zelda estaban tan felices…

Link- zelda te escaparias conmigo ahora? (en tono picaro)

Zelda- si (en tono timido y con un lijero sonrojo)

Sin decir mas link rapto a zelda llevandola a su habitación la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta dentro de la habitación… la beso tan tiernamente y apasionadamente dejando salir supiros por parte de zelda… quien se separo de link

Zelda- espera link … (quien se metio al baño a cambiarse)

Link mientras tanto se quito la capa y la corona pensando en lo feliz que era con zelda… zelda salio a los pocos minutos dejando a link sin aliento haci comenzo una de las noches inolvidables de sus vidas y a su vez comenzaba una nueva era

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No aquí no termina la historia digo nos les guatria saber que paso con todos ellos? Digamos en unos 7 añitos o mas? En fin espero que me sigan enviando sus reviews y su opinion acerca de la segunda parte de este fic oka?

Atte vampire zelda


	14. Chapter 14 REY LINK

**Capitulo XIV**

**EL REY LINK **

Bueno es mejor empesar por el principio y no en 7 años mas adelante asi que digamos que nuestro capitulo se desarrolla nueve meses despues

Todo estaba preparado en el castillo para resivir al futuro principe de hyrule. Link estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y comiendo un pay (es que a link durante el embarazo de zelda le dieron muchos antojos especialmente el pay) impa a su vez estaba fumando de tanto nervio malon, saria, naboru y anju estaban ayudando a zelda en su labor de parto.

Todo estaba callado y silencioso…

Zero- ya calmate link de tanto comer y dar bueltas te vas a desmayar anda sientate a mi lado

Link- es que zero no me puedo controlar mira ya se tardaron 1 hora me siento mal quiero ver a zelda

Alem- siempre el labor de parto tarda aprox 3 horas o hasta mas anda sientate (señalandole una silla)

Link- esta bien (sentandose y terminando el pay )

Aston quien estaba fumando junto a impa

Impa-dale esto a su majestad lo va a nesesitar (dandole un cigarro)

Aston- link no fuma, pero dejame ver si lo quiere

Aston se dirije hacia link

Aston- link quieres fumar un cigarrillo

Link- (link ve el cigarrillo y lo recibe aston a su vez se lo enciende)

Lanzer- link no es bueno para tu salud

Link- lo se pero estoy muy nervioso (quien a su vez empieza a dar la primera fumada)

Link- COF COF!

Lanzer- respira hondo link

Link quien se recuperaba del cigarro

En eso se oyen las puertas abrir era… malon quien traia una sonrisa muy bella en el rostro

Malon- felisidades link tienes un hijo y es muy hermoso

Link termino de oir a malon y entro disparado para ver a su hijo y cuando vio a zelda se lanzo sobre de ella dandole besos interminables los cuales detubieron un pequeña mirada era un bebe tan lindo era identico a link, rapidamente lo sostubo en sus brazos viendo a su pequeño hijo y viendo a zelda le dijo…

Link- es lo mas hermoso que he visto, Zelda te amo por tan hermoso regalo…

Como era la tradicion en hyrule se dejaron oir 101 cañonasos que representaba al futuro rey de hyrule

Mientras tanto todos festejaban la llegada del pequeño principe pero en eso…

Link quien miraba con atencion al bebe se fijo en cierta marca que tenia su hijo en la mano era imposible era TODA LA TRIFUERZA EN UNA SOLA PERSONA Y LO QUE ERA MEJOR EN SU HIJO…

Link-(todo exaltado y lleno de alegria levanto al pequeño bebe y lo mostro a todos que se encontraban en esa sala)

Todos por su puesto se quedaron con cara de sorpresa e inmediatamente le hisieron reverencia al pequeño

Zelda- link nuestro hijo va ser grande entre lo grandes

Link- si zelda (dandole un beso a su hijo quien a su vez hecho un bosteso y le sonrio a link)

Link- zelda como lo llamaremos?

Zelda- por supuesto que debe tener tu nombre link no hay nombre tan noble en todo el mundo

Link- (levanto a su pequeño hijo) TE LLAMARAS LINK

Bueno todo el pueblo de hyrule estaba feliz especialmente zelda y link edificaron una estatua de link en el salon principal (estilo wind waker) tambien ampliaron el reino haciendolo el mas esplendoroso de todo el mundo tb era la nacion mas fuerte de todas en fin todo volvio a la normalidad saria se fue con zero a freid a vivir, renunciando saria a su inmortalidad con permiso del deku spout y mido se ha quedado muy triste en la soledad de los bosques pero… paso el tiempo y se consolo con una kokiri (la chica que nos dio la cierra del carpintero). Mientras tanto lanzer y naboru decidieron reinar gerudo valle y tb asturias dandoles muchas fuentes de ingreso a gerudo valle haciendolo un lugar pacifico y pintoresco se habrieron academias y las gerudos podian buscar novios libremente y traerlos a gerudo valle en fin lanzer y naboru tubieron un hijo que le pusieron el nombre de van de tez morena y cabellos rojos. Tambien alem y anju tubieron una hija que pusieron por nombre varie era muy bella de cabellos azules cabello negro rojo como las llamas tambien se fueron para asturias ya que alem paso a ser el guardian protector de asturias. Por su lado aston y malon tubieron 2 hijos uno un niño el cual era el mayor de nombre aston era blanco de ojos café cual su cabello y malon que era identica a su madre ellos pasaban todos lo fines de semana en el rancho que por sierto crecio mucho y propero gracias a los inventos de aston quien patento la leche deslactosada y pasteurizada gracias a ello aston y malon rapidamente tuvieron una buena posicion economica aunque aun asi siguieron craindo animales especialmente caballos y vacas …. Bueno tb cucos para la desgracia de link jejeje. Por otro lado ruto y mikau gobernaron zoras river sabiamente ruto no queria tener hijo pero mikau le jugo rudo y bueno tubieron una linda hija llamada laruto igual de loca que la madre tambien aumento la importacion y exportacion de pescado en 500 gracias al maravilloso invento de aston "la caja refigerante". Y por ultimo erisha y le pequeño raven pudieron superar la muerte de Raven. Erisha no se volvio a casar y gobernaba el reino de su difunto esposo junto con asturias.

Pasaron 7 años

Y todo era paz y tranquilidad o al menos eso creemos

Raru- su majestad estos papeles tienen que estar listos para mañana si no puede que tengamos una baja en la economia con respecto al pescado el rey mikau nos ha dicho que estos papeles son para la apertura de nuevo establecimientos en el mercado

Link-(solo veia pilas y pilas de papeles amontonados) Si raru tambien traeme los del asunto de asturias y valle gerudo tengo que hacer un pedido especial de sedas tb el de darunia digo quiere comercializar geodas tb los tratados de comercializacion con los reinos vecinos y tb al esculto quiero que haga una escultura de zelda y tb al pintor

Raru se apresuro a traer todo lo necesario papeles y de mas mientras que link terminaba de firmarlos todos veia por su ventana de su oficina y pensaba que seria maravilloso salir aunque solo fuese un dia

En eso una silueta se dejo ver era zelda quien traia rosas rojas y las acomodaba en un jarron quitando las del dia anterior tenia una cara de pocos amigos

Zelda- Link me estoy poniendo celosa?

Link-(link todo sacado de honda) de quien dime dudas de mi?

Zelda- no de ti de ese escritorio es que ya no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo… te extraño

Link-tienes razon zelda vamos a un dia de campo mañana por la mañana llevemos al pequeño link (antes de que zelda se retirace le dio un beso a zelda diciendole mañana solo estaremos tu y yo )

Zelda- y el pequeño link (jejejeje)

A la mañana siguiente los tres partieron de incognito hacia el lago hylia…

Rapidamente link fue por leños junto con su pequeño hijo y zelda se quedo preparando todo para preparar la comida haci pues todo ya esta listo y sobre la mesa el pequeño link termino de comer y fue con el profesor del lago a ver sus nuevos descubrimientos dejando solo a link y a zelda

Zelda- mira que lindo el atardecer link tal y como cuando rescataste al lago auquella ocacion y yo me hacia pasar por sheik

Link- si ya hace mucho de ello y aun asi lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… zelda quiero decirte algo

Zelda-( muy atenta a lo que le hiba a decir link)

Link link le toma las manos a zelda y le dice:

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.  
¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
La llama de tu amor.

Becquer

Despues de las dulces palabras de link se ve como se pierde en el horizonte una pareja de enamorados entrelazados por un beso que a de dudar toda la eternidad como un instante de amor eterno.

**THE END**

**POR VAMPIRE ZELDA**

ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO MI FIC BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJARME SABER SUS OPINONES Y POR SU AYUDA SNIFF SNIFFFF BUAAAAAA! SOLO ME QUEDA DARLES LAS GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS Y AGRADECERLES. LARGA VIDA A THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

ATTE VAMPIRE ZELDA


End file.
